


Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - Season 3: Complete

by pendulum_star, Yuzacku



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: And Actually Got To Wrap Up It's Plot Points Properly?, Because yes that's being included in this fic, Car Accidents, Duel Monsters, Fix-It, Fix-it fic, Gen, It ain't YGO without it and damn it we're Extra and want to stay true to the source material, Night Terrors, Other characters to be added in the tags as the story progresses!, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, What If VRAINS Wasn't Ended Early?, What-If
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-11-22 05:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20868608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pendulum_star/pseuds/pendulum_star, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuzacku/pseuds/Yuzacku
Summary: Also Known As "s3 Rewrite".A continuation directly off of Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS Season 2/Bowman Arc. A Fix-It fic aiming to be an accurate depiction of what Season 3/Ai's Arc would and could have been if VRAINS was given the time to finish itself properly with just a bit more care, and if it finished as per the norm. Made to answer hanging plot threads, give more spotlight to characters written off, and give us all a little more VRAINS to enjoy.Yusaku's journey with his friends doesn't end here!INTO THE VRAINS!!





	1. Previously, on Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS - A Sense of What’s to Come.

**Author's Note:**

> Zack: Hey, everybody! Welcome to Luna and I's wild ride! We hope you'll enjoy what you're about to read! We gave it our all! We'll be here to give our comments about each chapter -- usually at the end, don't worry! But it's just to show you all that we're having just as much fun with this as we hope you guys are! Special thanks also to our 3rd partner -- lol -- @_Ignister over on twitter, our beta!
> 
> Luna: Heyo! Thanks for checking out our work! This is the first time I’ve ever been a part of a proper collaboration fic and I’ve definitely been learning a lot! Zack and I miss VRAINS with all our heart, so consider this our little gift not just to the show, but for you guys as well! I hope you all enjoy reading it as much as we loved writing it!
> 
> Zack: But enough talking; lets get this show on the road! For now, though, all I can really say is... it ain't VRAINS without a recap. 
> 
> Enjoy!!

Den City was at peace. While a new moon left the sky missing of a bright skylight, it hardly went amiss; hidden beneath the cover of storm clouds that made their way above the city at their own pace. While quiet winds blew the clouds over skyscrapers and apartment buildings, the rain left a calming atmosphere as it fell from the sky, sounding like a relaxing waterfall as it splashed lightly against the ground and windows. Lightning traveled throughout the clouds, bringing white to purples against the night’s personal hues, a flash against apartment stairs, against shabby walls, and against a computer left alone for the time being, as a young boy slept despite the bright light that lit up his room for just a moment. 

His room was left dark once again as his sheets shifted suddenly. The boy of blue and pink hair slumbered to the best of his ability as the rain continued on. He grunted; eyes clenched shut in fear and agony, searching against the pitch black of his eyelids in the deepest slumber possible as he had his teeth clenched, and curled up defensively out of habits instilled in him from when he was just six years old. The noise of the thunder, miles away, was left unheard as it still made its sound in the distance. 

His dreams had taken him; taken him to a world only found in his mind, where he was at the mercy of his subconscious desires and fears. Against a reality that curved in his vision, a 3D landscape made of bits and characters aligned in code, his heart remained heavy, with what he was forced to witness.

_ “Just stay out of this, all of you! This is my problem to deal with!!” _

Soulburner’s voice echoed in his mind as he watched him draw and play his cards as even Flame stood by and watched. It seemed even Takeru’s partner couldn’t do anything to stop him, in the heat of having the chance to get his “revenge.” A heat so hot, Playmaker could feel it even as he stood a few far feet away from Soulburner.

_ “I end my turn,” _ Revolver said defeatedly after, his voice resonating as his lips moved without sound – Soulburner shaking the instant it was spoken aloud, before all Playmaker hears is a terrorized scream as his friend falls to his knees, and Revolver and Soulburner swirl into a disgusting blend of blackness; of darkness and despair. One that Yusaku knew well. 

Revolver’s silver and white merged with Soulburner’s reds to make the dark color of stained blood – a fresh pool of it as it continued to spin and twirl in the abyss of Yusaku’s vision. He was absentmindedly lost within it and a slave to his worried heart as a voice, a rather familiar voice, shot out from the deep. 

_ “I already know that you have no desire to co-exist with humans.” _

Playmaker was finally allowed to feel the ground beneath him – a plush, carpeted surface as the reds faded to purples, then a translucent light blue that encapsulated Playmaker from the castle-like chamber outside. He placed his hands on the barrier before himself, as his eyes found themselves on Revolver, seeing the anger that was clear on his face. Along with the conviction for justice ever so present in new, lavender eyes. A strong gaze aimed directly at the Wind Ignis who said nothing in the face of the truth.

_ “You’ve made that clear from what you did to your partner!” _

The ground fell away and the barrier vanished – Yusaku fell into an abyss that had a bottom of a busy road at night. The street lamps and the lights of buildings the only light to cover the street, as the screeching of a car’s breaks took over the calm atmosphere filled with people going home and enjoying a night out – onlookers screamed as the car swerved left and right and again – until finally it took a sharp turn to the left–. 

_ “Oh, that’s right!” _ The voice of the Dark Ignis spoke out in the back of Yusaku’s mind as he had no urge to look away from the events that took place. _ “Windy! You have a partner, too!” _

_ “Part-ner, huh…?” _Windy sounded out… just before–

Glass and metal shattered and crunched as the car met the side of a building, the engine totaled – and it exploded and burst into flames immediately after. Those nearby held each other close, being unable to look away from the fire as a face Yusaku couldn’t recognize nor picture was leaning out of the backseat – back distorted and bent in ways impossible without serious spinal injury –...

_ “Mm. Of course I did.” _

Fittingly enough, as the silence of society faded away, and emerald eyes remained glued to the flames of the wreckage – his heart mourning a person he only saw in a hospital and police station one time each in his life, a memory struck. 

_ “I don’t trust Windy yet,” _ Yusaku himself had said – leading for the fire ignis to grimace at the mere idea of his friend being one not worth trusting. 

But Yusaku’s instincts were right, it seemed. 

Out of the corner of his eye came flower petals... blowing beautifully in the breeze brighter than the moon above as the stars shined. Clashing with the night as Playmaker could only acknowledge the feeling of stems and flower buds that reached up to his ankles; taking over the concrete and asphalt of society to be replaced with the field of Link VRAINS. There lay another duel before his eyes. 

Of Revolver and Lightning. 

_ “The one who’s future didn’t prosper…. Is you! The Light Ignis! Your future affects all simulations, leading to the annihilation of both human, and ignis.” _

_ “IT’S YOUR FAULT EVERYONE IS GONE!!!” _ Ai’s voice screamed as Playmaker faced the Light Ignis across the way, a contrast to the silent flutter of petals as they fell. _ “EARTH! WINDY! AQUA! FLAME!!” _

_ “I have no problems with that,” _ was the Light Ignis’ curt and quick reply. 

_ “Light Ignis. In order to begin your ‘Ignis Unification Plan,’” _ Revolver continued, not at all wavering, _ “you rewrote the Wind Ignis’ code in order to make it into your ally.” _

With a strong gust of wind, the petals faded as night fell once again – and Yusaku was once again back in a city with no name. Instead of a horrifying wreckage that burned as it saw the spirits of those it murdered off, the street was clear and bustling with a calm atmosphere as no one was hurt, and no one was scared. 

Lights were seen in the corner of Yusaku’s vision, as he prepared himself for the car that sped passed – 

Ryoken’s voice came back to him; an echo in his mind – 

_ “There were no traces of an evil personality in the other simulations, until now.” _

– Just before his eyes locked onto a boy with green hair, curled up at the top, looking out of the window in the backseat. Time seemed to have stopped moving – for the victims to see one another for the third, and last time of their lives. Both in shock as the registered one another, before time let a second pass once again, and the boy was gone. 

So… he could have been spared, as long as–. 

_ “When I was a little girl, I had a friend named Miyu.” _A voice spoke against the night. The night that, once Playmaker came to, seemed to not be there anymore. He blinked, finding himself in a secluded corner of the new Link VRAINS, Blue Girl standing atop one of the structures. 

_ “Miyu was… also one of the victims of the Lost Incident.” _

The whites and purples that Playmaker came to associate with Link VRAINS joined together to become a dull room of white; with an IV drip beside a bed as a young girl that Yusaku knew was his age slept undisturbed… and nowhere close to awake as the stars twinkled outside. 

_ “Lightning has put her in a deep sleep… so Aqua and I will work together to set her free!” _

As the curtains of white decorating the window of the room blew against the wind that came in, the night said hello to the day, as the sun rose, making the room brighten up to a white Yusaku could hardly see… as the girl sat up and stretched, and yawned after her surprise nap…

The light was ripped from Playmaker’s view, however, as it faded to darkness; a purple darkness of many, many stars that twinkled and shone as he found himself floating in the abyss alone… 

… But he wasn’t alone… He looked into the abyss… to see his deck. To see his Bitron card and his Firewall Dragon card. Among others like Dino Wrestlers, and Salamangreats… 

_ “I could see the formula for any duel,” _ a deep voice called, and Yusaku remembered a name. 

Go Onizuka? 

_ “I could no longer lose, with the power of the Ignis within me.” _

Playmaker held his head, for a moment, as it began to burn. Burn as if something was making him overheat… like a processor about to blow as he closed his eyes…

.. And when he opened them, he was about to face Go himself in a duel. 

_ “I don’t want to fight you!” _ He said before he could control himself, _ “I won against Revolver because you showed me what card he had! I couldn’t have one on my own!” _

_ “That’s right!” _ Ai chirped on his Duel Disk, Playmaker quick to look down at his Ignis to hear what he had to say.

… Except–

_ “It’s because he had me–!” _

_ “BE QUIET!” _ Playmaker found himself yelling in response. Ai yelped and was quick to do as he was told. 

Once Playmaker had looked up once again, he found himself away from the winds of Link VRAINS, and down on the ground in Central Station. He was dwarfed by the buildings that now made Link VRAINS such a bright and beautiful place, shifted to a more golden color as this Central Station remained a ghost town. 

Just as Bowman wanted it, as he stood before Playmaker – recently defeated. 

He stumbled on his own two feet, falling down on one of his knees. Kneeling before the future that bested his own. 

_ “Ai, by siding with the humans, you closed the Ignis’ future with your own hands.” _

The words were cryptic, but they seemed to reach Ai nonetheless, as the AI replied with a quiet, hurt gasp. 

_ “... I hope you don’t regret it.” _ Bowman replied, with conviction in his eyes as the buildings he copied crumbled and cracked – and the ground shook as Bowman’s domain found itself crippled by Link VRAINS’ existence once more. Playmaker took in the sight of the see-thru Link VRAINS that grew closer and closer absorbing Mirror Link VRAINS in its entirety, looking around just as Ai was… before the ground beneath Playmaker slipped away to expose the swirling blackness from moments ago.

All he could do was cry out in shock as he fell into the familiar darkness once again.

The darkness faded as soon as it appeared, and Yusaku found himself outside of Link VRAINS, sitting on his bed at home as he just stared outside through the window, with grey clouds letting out the gentle drops of rain with a light pitter-patter as they touched the ground. The distant sound of voices chatting with one another soon caught his attention, and as he turned his gaze, he was met with Roboppi sitting on his desk, watching a show on his computer.

And yet… despite Yusaku’s Duel Disk sitting right next to Roboppi so Ai could join in on watching one of his favorite soap operas, he couldn’t help but notice that the Ignis was unusually quiet as a group of friends hugged on the desktop screen before him.

_ “You’re quiet today,” _ Yusaku spoke up, standing up from his bed and moving closer to his Ignis by sitting down on the chair by his desk. _ “Usually I would have to mute you by now.” _

There was something familiar about the way the words left his lips so easily; how it felt as if he had already had this very same conversation.

And that’s when it hit him – he _ had. _

Three months ago.

_ “What? I can’t have a day where I don’t feel like buggin’ you?” _ Ai’s voice was quick to bring Yusaku out of his thoughts, but they were only brought back to tense thinking as he was left to think on the events before him once more. _ “You may not believe it, but I do have a life outside of annoying you, y’know…!” _

Yet as much as Ai had tried to put on a joking facade with his words, Yusaku could hear the pain in the drag of his teasing tone, just as he did back when he had heard this conversation the first time.

_ “I’m aware,” _ was all Yusaku initially responded with before adjusting his position in his desk chair, giving his full attention to his partner. His words left his lips without any hesitation as history repeated itself before him, _ “but I have known you for a long time; even I can admit that this is concerning. You haven’t been yourself.” _

A sigh left the Dark Ignis as the glow of his yellow eyes remained stuck to the screen for only a few more seconds before lowering to the rustic wooden floors.

_ “...How am I supposed to be myself when I’m covered in all this guilt?” _

Yusaku didn’t even have to ask about what he could possibly be guilty for; the melancholy tone in the Ignis’ voice was enough to give him the answer.

_ “The others gave you the last of their power–” _

_ “No, they gave YOU the last of their power.” _

_ Yusaku took a breath, doing his best to ignore the stab in his chest at Ai’s little comment as he tried to comfort his friend. _

_ “They passed without regret. They knew you’d be there to help their hopes and dreams be realized. You carry the Ignis’ future.” _

_ “Yeah, and I’m carrying it ALONE. I don’t want this future. It’s AWFUL.” _

Yusaku raised an eyebrow at that, tilting his head slightly as he stared at his partner. _ “You don’t have to? I’m here. Takeru is here. Kusanagi is here. We’re all here. I’m certain we can help you.” _

All the duelist was given was a quiet scoff from the Ignis, as Ai firmly kept his gaze on the ground, but Yusaku waited patiently for him to speak up once more.

_ “You really don’t get it, do you?” _

Yusaku’s brows furrowed, a sharp pain in his heart lingering as the shift in conversation made him feel uneasy, but there was nothing he could say in response. What _ could _ he say? He could tell that Ai’s heart was already bruised, if not shattered from the situation before him.

_ “Look, Yusaku,” _ Ai sighed once again, resting his head in his hands. “ _ You’re never gonna understand any of this, so don’t bother trying.” _

_ “Ai–” _

_ “Just leave me alone.” _

_ “Ai, wait…” _ Yusaku called out, only to watch the Ignis slide back into the Duel Disk without another word. Yusaku refused to give up though as he felt… lighter, suddenly… and with the urge to stop him from leaving taking over all of his thoughts...

He quickly reached out for his Duel Disk to try and bring him out again… only to find Ai–… gone?

Was he... really trying to avoid him?

_ “Ai. Don’t do this.” _ Concern lingered in Yusaku’s voice, but once again he was met with nothing but silence.

_ “... Ai?” _

With nothing else left to lose, Yusaku put the Duel Disk on, letting it attach to his wrist with a mechanical click. He was only given a second to glance down at the blank face of his Duel Disk before the walls around him started to lose their color, fading to a harsh white.

_ “Ai. Are you there still? Ai…! _”

And in a brief moment of clarity, Yusaku looked up to see a room of only four white walls, and one light shining up above, a burning anguish evident across his face as he looked up at it… looked for the Ignis that _ had _ to be watching him, from somewhere. 

“Ai…?!”

Against a room of solid white, Yusaku found himself being desperate to breathe. He shook, a fear gripping his heart like none other as it felt as if something was going to happen… Something horrible. Something terrible. Nothing seemed to change in the room with numbers written on the wall… but he still remained. 

Waiting, for something to answer his paranoia and anxiety and give it all the more reason to exist…

… and in the void of stopped time–.

** _“YOU LOSE!!” _ **An artificial voice, deep and malfunctioning, boomed out of nowhere as the whites were replaced in a flash of black with a dark, decrepit and almost oozing purple display curving all around him. Darker purple text remained the first thing he could stare at – “YOU LOSE” in letters dripping down just like the background. 

It’s all he can register before electricity shoots out and leaves him to forcibly and violently shake–

– And with a loud, long gasp for air, he arose from slumber – jumping awake as the lightning that now ravaged the city struck the streets outside. A strong, resonant rumble threatened to shake the walls of his home as it rung out that the storm had arrived on his doorstep, fading away as quick as it came to leave him to only hear his own breath.

Yusaku found himself in a cold sweat, clutching his chest as his eyes were wide with panic. 

Night terrors… that was a night terror? 

He took his time breathing, or tried the best he could as his breaths remained shallow and not enough. He held his navy nightshirt tight in his grasp, a little unnerved that this was the first night terror he had for… nearly half a year now.  
  
He didn’t want to think about the irony of that. 

His head wouldn’t let him, anyway. He focused on the sound of the rain, swallowing as his sweat slid down his cheek. He used the sound to ground himself. To bring him back to reality. To bring himself out of the past.

While he escaped the familiar white hell of his dream without so much of a shock besides the one on himself, a voice – his own voice – spoke to him and refused to let him go without knowing one thing in specific. Something he couldn’t deny or argue against, as he turned his gaze to the left. 

He knew exactly where everything in that dream came from, and he knew it well. 

Just as it seemed silence took over the night again, lightning once again flashed directly outside; a bolt visible behind him for a moment as the thunder roared, but Yusaku’s emerald eyes were stuck staring at the Duel Disk on his desk. It remained a little ways away as no one was popping out to make fun of him for his nightmare, or to share his shock in that he had one in so long. He knew he wasn’t going to just suddenly show up, he had been gone. For three whole months. 

As the lightning finished it’s show of power behind the dark clouds, the white of the room faded away. A small shine off of the head of the cleaning robot that now sat against the wall, dust covering its display as it remained unmoving, faded off with it. Roboppi had been there for just as long as he had been gone. Asleep. Off. Malfunctioning. The little book he had about her only said how to build her, and nothing about whatever was happening now. And sadly, that’s where Yusaku’s knowledge ended….

… But he was sure that the two of them being gone, or “off”, wasn’t a coincidence. 

His breaths had evened out by the time his room was once again filled with nothing but the dark of night and the sound of water embracing the earth below, but... his chest remained heavy. 

He trusts that wherever the two of them are, that they’re fine, and they’ll be back soon enough…

… But something, as he hears the pulse of his deck in the distance, thumping with the same anxieties that made their home in his heart, doesn’t feel right. 


	2. Turn 103 A - Cast Upon the Stage

_ Welcome to the future with SOL Technologies! _

_ Introducing the world’s first human-like android, SOLtis! With an advanced interface and stunning graphics, the world of A.I. has never looked so human! These androids are here for all your domestic and entertainment needs! They clean! They cook! They care!  _

_ SOLtis – changing the world one android at a time. _

_ Buy yours today! _

… Despite how loud SOL Technologies presented their ads, he didn’t care that much for the noise of the public viewing plaza. It was just background noise against the sizzling sound of grease popping as Yusaku prepared the hot dogs for the lunch rush in advance. He let himself release a yawn as he continued to turn the hot dogs every few seconds, his eyes droopy just a little after the sleep he had the night before.

Thankfully, while it had been a fair bit since he went without sleep like that, it wasn’t anything he wasn’t used to. 

Despite that, however, the sound of delicate footsteps goes ignored as his focus is once again left to the hot dogs he was trying to finish up. He poked them once again with his tongs, not at all noticing what was right in front of him. It took a small, quiet laugh for him to finally notice. 

There in front of the food truck stood a familiar girl, with her hair in a puffed-up bob as she smiled up at him with amber eyes, in a light sky blue sweater jacket and a casual white v-neck shirt. 

“Does preparing those hot dogs take lots of focus, Yusaku?” She spoke out softly, heard above the sizzling of the grease. 

Yusaku simply shrugged with one of his shoulders, turning over a hot dog before answering. “Not really.”

“Every time I see you working here, however, you’re always staring at them so intensely. It’s somewhat funny. But I suppose as long as you get business, it doesn’t matter, does it?” 

“Something like that,” Yusaku nonchalantly replied, still focused on his job. While his features seemed more relaxed, Aoi felt as if her point was proven. Still, however, she didn’t wish to let things end here. After all, she didn’t just show up to poke fun at her classmate. 

“Speaking of,” she spoke, reaching for her wallet from a small pocket in her sweater, “I’d like three hot dogs, a bottle of water, and two coffees, please. It’s no trouble to get one coffee with double espresso, right? It’s for my brother.”

“Ah, it’s…” Yusaku hesitated, getting a tray to hold the hot dogs in so he could start on the third, among the rest of Aoi’s order. “It’s fine. Give me a moment.” He turned around once the hot dogs were placed in a heated shelf below the grills, getting another sausage to cook with one hand before typing in Aoi’s order into a nearby screen for payment calculation. 

While he was busy trying to deal with so many tasks at once, it was easy to be unable to register just exactly a certain white-and-red blur from the corner of his eye was. 

“It’s ¥3500.” Yusaku stated simply, before going back to grilling the last remaining hot dog, along with the matching buns. 

“Ah, Yusaku!” A chipper voice spoke with a smile evident within it, “Got a large order, huh? Need some help?” 

“Ah– Takeru–,” He replied quickly, turning his glance to his friend with glasses, before going back to the grill. “Yeah. Come help a bit.” 

“Gotcha!” 

Aoi was left on her lonesome as she watched one of her classmates rush to the back of the truck, throwing the doors open as he took off his hoodie to expose a dark red t-shirt underneath. He was quick to tie on an apron and get to work. 

“What do you need??” He quickly asked. 

“She’s got two coffees, one with double espresso. I’ve got her hot dogs.” 

“Right! I’ll get right to it!” Takeru spoke as he made his way to a set of drawers, finding the coffee cups and pulling two out. He continued to run in the truck behind Yusaku, reaching for a coffee pot off of a burner some ways behind him. Yusaku turned around to face him just as he was placing the lettuce in the warm, grilled buns. 

“Be careful– that coffee was recently brewed–” 

“I’ll be fi– AH–!” Takeru exclaimed as he kept his eyes on his feet as he avoided his own accident, “I spilled some–!”

“Takeru!  _ Be careful! _ ” Yusaku said again with concern in his voice more than anything. As their scampering and work lead to such a mess, Aoi couldn’t help but let a smile spread across her face, as she released a few small laughs at just how hard they were trying to get this done. It was obvious one had worked there more than the other. 

All the while, every so often, the tree’s leaves would rustle against the smallest breeze. As the breeze marked the peaceful atmosphere in the public viewing plaza, Aoi held her hands out to receive her bag of food, only to have Takeru enthusiastically pass over the drinks, the Charisma Duelist quickly underwhelmed by everything she held in her hands as she tried to find balance. 

.. Only, there was something she was forgetting. 

“–Ah. My wallet’s still in my pocket–... I haven’t given you–..”

“It’s fine–,” Yusaku tried to say, only to be cut off quickly by a louder–   
  
“Don’t worry! I’ll come help!” Takeru spoke out enthusiastically, quickly running back out of the truck again to place himself by Aoi’s side. Yusaku blinked as he watched him run off in the blink of an eye, and as Aoi held the food and drinks up in order to give Takeru better access to her pocket, her wallet was quickly found. 

Looks like Kusanagi was getting his profits after all, despite Yusaku trying to be nice to their ally discreetly. 

“Ah, thank you, Takeru,” Aoi said simply with a smile as she faced Takeru directly. “I had no idea you worked here with Yusaku.” 

“A-aahh, well–” Takeru stammered nervously, Yusaku watching his actions closely. It was only until she mentioned it that Yusaku realized just how much they were risking by working here together. 

After all, Kusanagi was brought into Link VRAINS directly to duel against Yusaku himself back during Lightning’s assault… but… perhaps being a little obvious was fine. 

Perhaps needing to be so secretive about things wasn’t so necessary anymore. 

“It’s a recent development,” Takeru sheepishly replied with a nervous smile. “My grandparents live out in the countryside, so I need train fare to get there, and I had to earn it somehow… so Yusaku recommended that I work here!” 

“Ah, is that it? Well,” Aoi turned her gaze back to Yusaku, as he stood still vigilant over the grill of the truck. “I’m glad to hear Fujiki was able to help you out with that.” 

Playmaker himself didn’t take the time to respond right away, instead… he questioned. If the time as right to tell her his secret. 

“Aoi Zaizen…. There’s something I need to tell you.” 

“Mm? What is it, Fujiki?” 

He left it silent, for a moment, letting the question hang in the air, double thinking his decision as his nerves grew just the littlest tighter with anxiety. With a gaze to his left, he could see Takeru hold uncertainty in his gaze, almost as if he knew what Yusaku was just about to do. 

He found himself still… unsure, if now was the right time. Life was peaceful, but perhaps… his identity was better off a secret. Just for the moment. 

“... You forgot the extra ketchup.” He said, holding up two cups of ketchup he had on hand. 

“O-oh!” Aoi responded, before sighing of relief. “Don’t scare me like that, Fujiki…” All it took was for her to open her bag and let Yusaku plop them inside for her to smile and move on. 

“Thank you. And thank you for the meal! I’ll see you at class sometime.” She spoke sweetly, before walking back to where she came. 

Takeru smiled as he watched her grow farther and farther away, before turning to Yusaku with a quirked brow. “Were you about to tell her that we’re…?” 

“Possibly,” Yusaku replied somewhat quietly, his small uncertainty on the matter showing on his face. “I’m not sure on it yet…”

Takeru chuckled, as he smiled sympathetically at his friend, walking over to the small table next to the truck. “Well, there’s no real need to hide it anymore, right? Link VRAINS is safe. Everything’s back to normal.” 

To that, Yusaku remained silent as he began prepping another set of hot dogs for the next customer who came by. He kept his mouth closed as he simply worked, a melancholy look on his face. While Takeru simply stared up at Yusaku through his glasses, he wasn’t too focused on Yusaku’s expression… as much as he was focused on the reminder that came from the back of his head, and the way his heart turned cold. Any sign of happiness and encouragement to letting Blue Angel know Soulburner and Playmaker personally was gone, as he remembered that things weren’t as normal as they seemed. 

“... Well… almost everything.” Takeru sighed, looking up at the sky, and the blue clouds that were the same shade as Aqua, the water ignis, as the clouds slowly passed everything by. “I can’t believe I nearly forgot. Some days… it’s easier to do that than others…” 

“... I’m sorry. Takeru.” 

“Wha–? Wh–, no, Yusaku, don’t blame yourself! You did what you could, and Link VRAINS is saved…! … It’s my fault, if anything.” 

“Don’t blame yourself, either, Takeru. You did what you could.” 

“Then I don’t want any apologies from you anymore,” Takeru laughed out lightly, a sad smile on his face. “If I did what I could, then so did you.”

Yusaku left the conversation on that note, focusing on poking buns rather than saying anything as he kept his lips pursed. Takeru simply stared at the hardwood of the tiny portable table Cafe Nagi had, before looking back up at Yusaku again.

“So… has Ai said anything, or… sent anything on where he ran off to?” 

“No,” was Yusaku’s curt reply as he turned a hot dog over, the sizzle matching the sunny day around them, but not the pain they held. “There’s been nothing. Roboppi’s still offline as well.” 

Takeru let a sad chuckle leave him. “Maybe they’re traveling the network together?”

“Maybe. It’s just–....” 

“Just what?” 

Yusaku’s expression hardened, his eyes not at all focused on the hot dogs as they began to scorch on one side, along with the buns. He may have stood within the Cafe Nagi truck, but his mind and memory was on the conversation he had dreamed about just the night prior. 

_ “–Look, Yusaku,” Ai sighed, his yellow eyes laying flat at the top, as if unimpressed, “You’re never gonna understand any of this, so don’t bother trying.” _

“Y–... Yusaku?” 

The voice of his classmate was just what he needed to snap him out of the past, blinking as he turned his gaze to Takeru, who looked rather worried. 

“Yeah,” Yusaku let escape him finally, turning the hot dogs and buns over before realizing that they were… just a little beyond done, and placing them in the tray they belonged in. 

“You were… telling me something about Ai?” 

Ah, he did leave that little statement unspoken, didn’t he? Well. It didn’t matter all that much. And while he wore his heart on his sleeve, in his own way, he also kept it close to his chest. 

“He was a hostage,” Yusaku finally answered by turning the grills on stand-by for the time being with a click, “so perhaps now that the fight is over, there’s no reason to stay with me.” 

“Yusaku…” Takeru sighed out, his brows furrowed with sadness for his friend. Sadness that Yusaku didn’t at all react to as he simply cleaned the grills with a sturdy rag and glove, the grease sizzling as it was wiped away. 

As the wind caused the trees to rustle their leaves once again, Takeru found himself lost in the sky. Watching as the clouds continued to drift… wondering to himself what Flame would have thought of Ai’s different behavior. Or if Aqua would have been able to have said what exactly was going on… 

–

“Do you like them?” 

A light and excited giggle left the maroon haired girl’s lips as her fingertips grazed the petals of the daisies in her hands. 

“Aoi, they’re  _ beautiful _ ,” Miyu sighed happily, lifting her gaze to meet Aoi’s own, “but you didn’t have to go out of your way for me. Especially with the food as well.”

“It’s nothing,” Aoi reassured her with a slight shake of her head, scrunching up their now-empty bag of food and throwing it in the trashcan before moving over to sit next to her friend on her bed. “I’m just glad to see you smiling again. I know it must get lonely here sometimes.”

“It does every now and again,” Miyu replied, moving one of her hands away to place it on Aoi’s shoulder, “but your visits always help.” 

Aoi felt relieved to know that Miyu enjoyed her company, especially in a place like this; and while Miyu wasn’t aware of that fact just yet, Aoi had gone out of her way to comfort her friend, because she  _ did _ know what it felt like – trapped in a hospital with hardly any visitors… specifically after being in a coma.

Needless to say having someone to talk to never hurt.

“Besides, hopefully it won’t be for much longer.”

Curious amber eyes widened slightly as Aoi raised her eyebrows at the sudden announcement. 

“Did the doctors say you’ll be discharged soon?” She asked.

“Not yet,” Miyu replied, taking her hand off Aoi’s shoulder to place the flowers in the empty vase on her nightstand. “I’m okay, but they still want to monitor me for a little longer – just to be on the safe side.”

“Ah…” Aoi trailed off, her gaze falling to the side for a moment as she pondered over the update. It made sense that Miyu’s doctors wanted to continue watching over. To them, Miyu fell into a coma out of nowhere, and after a few months, she was suddenly awake and miraculously better.

Even though both Aoi and Miyu knew the true reason behind her “illness”, they were aware that it was too complicated to bring up with the medical staff. All that mattered, at the end of the day, was that Miyu was alive and well.

Aoi just wished Aqua were around to see it too.

“I have to say though, I wasn’t expecting to see your  _ brother _ of all people and actually talk with him,” Miyu hummed, bringing Aoi out of her thoughts and looking up into her eyes once again. “He hasn’t changed a bit. Maybe more bags under his eyes than I last remember.”

“That sounds about right,” Aoi couldn’t help but giggle, which just made her friend laugh in return. The sound of their laughter echoed through Miyu’s room, but the presence it gave warmed both of their hearts. It was hard to believe that it had been ten whole years, but here they were again, laughing and making jokes as if their time together had never been stolen from them.

Yet as their laughter died down and they eased into the comfort of their silence, Miyu was left to bring a finger to her chin, pondering curiously.

“But I have a question…”

“Mm? What is it?” Aoi asked.

  
“... Why  _ is _ Akira here?”   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack: God, it's fun writing food service with my favorite character when I actually do that for a living. LMAO.
> 
> Luna: I KNOW LOL. I work in a café/bakery and just picturing that work environment in a truck is hilarious. But woo first proper chapter here we go! I’m really happy seeing Aoi and Miyu bond. I always wanted them to talk more in VRAINS, but I’m glad we get that chance now. 
> 
> Zack: Also, hope nobody minds, but episodes will be split into two parts -- Part A, and Part B. This is actually how the episodes are listed when split in half in storyboards, and inbetween commercials, so it not only makes chapters easier to digest, but also a little bit more accurate! The next chapter will come with a little bonus surprise, though, so look forward to it! 
> 
> Luna: Zack has explained it already, but I think splitting the chapter into two parts works well. It helps us balance this project with work and uni whilst giving you all consistent content! I hope you liked our first proper step into the rewrite and we’ll see you next week!


	3. Turn 103 B - Cast Upon the Stage

Against the green of the hospital, the young man dressed up in a suit remained leaning against the wall outside of a closed room, coffee cup in hand as he helped himself to a sip of it. Double espresso. Just what he needed at a time like this. 

He turned his violet gaze to the door in question as he heard it open with a click, and he did his best to hide the stress he was facing by standing tall and professional. He kept his eye on the doctor who stepped out and bowed his head. 

“M-Mister Akira Zaizen, sir, the patient can see you now.” He spoke with a nervous stutter. Ah, those days. Akira knew them well. Being thrust into a higher job and being nervous about how to handle it. 

He was still dealing with those types of situations to this day, if he was being honest with himself. 

“Thank you. Thank you so much for your wonderful care of my client,” he spoke simply, keeping things calm to help the new doctor. 

“A-ah, it’s… nothing much. This is the first time I’ve dealt with something so confidential, though...” 

“It’s alright.” Akira placed his hand on the doctor’s shoulder, presenting him with a soft smile. “You’ll get used to it overtime. Believe me.” 

With a sigh, the doctor’s nervous smile faded away to one full of genuine compassion, after hearing Akira’s small little slice of reassurance. Seeing someone so new to things was a good reminder to him of how far he had truly come. He remembered coming into SOL, clothes dry cleaned that same morning for his internship interview to hide that he was homeless... now sitting in the Executive Director’s chair. 

It almost made him feel nostalgic, but... he had work to do. He couldn’t get lost in his past. 

Without much hesitation otherwise, Akira stepped into the room – seeing the healthier, but still battered man, sitting up on his bed after his health check-ups of the day, blue eyes staring intently at the matching sky outside of his window, lips pursed as he sat in his own quiet space. The outside world being a teasing sight against the walls of white. 

“Go Onizuka?” Akira called, only to have Go simply blink, and turn his gaze in his direction. It was only for a moment, before looking back to the sky. 

Akira didn’t let the silence deter him any, as he simply awaited a response from his former business partner. The SOL Tech representative allowed his eyes to turn down to a tray pulled over to Go’s lap; holding a plate with two pieces of blueberry toast, strawberries in a bowl, and green beans. A metal fork lay next to the green beans, the stack of them atop the plate ruined in presentation by small, mushed, forgotten green bean bits that would never be eaten. 

Once Akira had proof that Go had at least been picking at his food, he decided to give him a glance over, and all across the board…

“You look like you’ve gained some weight since I last saw you,” Akira spoke to break the silence in the hope of starting a conversation. “It’s great to see you eating again.” 

“It’s been better,” Go finally spoke back, his eyes still looking at the same shade of blue that matched them, “but that isn’t saying much.” 

“... Once again, I feel as if I need to apologize for the stress that SOL Technologies has caused on you. Mentally and physically. I am immensely sorry for the damages done to you via our experimental AI chip. I–.”    
  
“Do you ever say anything different, Zaizen?” 

“What–?” 

“This is about the third time you’ve apologized for this “Ignis chip” crap.” 

Finally, Go turned to face the man in a suit in his room, scowling just the same as ever. Just like most of their interactions in the past. 

“I signed the waiver and all that ass-saving stuff when I agreed, so I don’t see why you have to apologize to something I knew was gonna mess me up one way or another. But beyond that… I’ve had enough of these corporate apologies in my life. If that’s all you’re here for, then go ahead and get out.” 

Akira Zaizen pursed his lips into a line, standing tall, but not firm. 

“I’m not here for that at all. My apologies may sound like they’re a corporate saving grace, but… My apology is genuine. I’m… truly sorry that I allowed them to rope you into something so dangerous and damaging. 

“I truly am sorry. Go Onizuka.” 

Once again, beyond the sound of doctors and patients walking around in the hallway that made up the Rehabilitation ward, a silence permeated between them. Go stared intently at Akira’s pained face, observing it. His eyes trained on it just as he was trained on the sky before. 

A simple moment of observation and remaining tall between them had passed… before Go finally released a chuckle. A familiar, confident smile on his face. 

“You’ve really grown passed the corporate lapdog that you used to be, haven’t you, Zaizen?” 

Akira couldn’t help but release a small laugh himself. “I’ll take that as a compliment. Thank you, Go Onizuka.” 

With his smile back on his face, the corporate busybody turned his gaze to a few small decorations and clutter that now made up Go’s hospital room. Presents upon toys upon tiny drawings on his walls growing in number with each of his visits. He gestured to them as he spoke. 

“It seems I’m not the only one who’s grown in the last few months. I see you’ve let the fond affections of your friends from your old home back into your life.” 

A breath of a laugh left Go’s chest. “It’s hard to tell them no. Especially when after all this time… they still cheer for me. And me alone.” 

“Children can be fickle sometimes, but their hearts don’t waver so easily from someone they care for.”

“... I took that for granted.” Go admitted, turning his gaze down to his chest, left flat and dulled from the weight and strength he’s lost. “I let myself be blinded by the lights and power of popularity, and let what they were saying in the moment be what I should live off of. Yet, when I fell to my lowest… they were waiting for me to come home. The kids. My manager. The manager of the orphanage. Even my own bounty hunter partners. They all waited for me to wake up after my operation to get that damn chip out of my head.

“What a terrible mistake I’ve made. They always believed in me. They just needed a new hero in the moment … I can’t believe I’ve let them down like that.” 

“In all honesty, I feel like I need to apologize for that as well.” Akira said, his own violet eyes turned to to the floor as let his thoughts free into the air. “I was the one who lead you on that crusade for Playmaker. The one who convinced you to push your body to that degree for the sake of a company who didn’t care for your health.” 

The second best duelist in Link VRAINS scoffed at Akira’s second apology.  _ “Please. _ Don’t make yourself so important when you aren’t. The only one at fault for what happened to me was _ me. _ So take your guilt and shove it. I don’t need it.” 

With that taking presence in the room, a stuffy, tense feeling came in it’s wake – with Go’s attention nowhere near the Executive Director as his light blue eyes locked onto the familiar color out the window. Yearning to make an explosive impact on the world outside once he was free from the white room he was in. 

“Not when I’m going to have my comeback match. And be better and stronger than ever before.” 

Even though Go had turned his back on him once again, Akira could only find it in himself to smile, and turn his own eyes to the sky behind the glass of the window as well. 

“Well said,” he replied. “I’ll be sure to remember such famous words from the great Go Onizuka.” 

–

As the sun began to descend away from Den City, thus came the time for the citizens of the town to head home. As families packed up and gathered their things, and brothers walked away with bags from the convenience store nearby in each other’s hands, Yusaku was still clad in his apron; letting it protect him from any splashing water from washing dishes as Takeru folded the tables and chairs.

Takeru’s presence at times like this was always welcome since he started working at Cafe Nagi with Yusaku and Kusanagi. He was an accepted and somewhat desired companion within the food truck, since one was probably on his way back to drive his truck home, but not quite back yet. And one other of Yusaku’s “helpers” was…. 

Well. 

… It had been three months, but the closing routine felt lacking. Missing something. And Yusaku knew exactly what. 

Even Ai was capable of reading the mood of the orange city around his tiny Duel Disk-bound form, and rarely spoke as much as he often did during quiet moments such as closing times… but even then… 

Takeru was a nice distraction over how less… personified his duel disk was. And he was sure his presence was the same for Takeru. Even as what Takeru used to unknowingly clear the air was a not-so-subtle scheme to… double check his homework?    
  
Hm. 

“Oohhh, so  _ that  _ was the answer to that question! Haha! That one was a tricky one! I think I was stumped by it so badly that I left it blank on my sheet.. Haha…” 

“Takeru,” Yusaku spoke, unphased as always as he remained in the truck as he washed the grill utensils that were used during the last part of the day. “Did you do the homework?” 

“... Caught me red handed,” the boy with glasses admitted with a nervous chuckle, “I didn’t do it at all. Cut me some slack! Things have been really hard since…” 

“Don’t worry. I know.” Yusaku responded, the water in the sink still lightly roaring as it bubbled with soap as his hands scrubbed the inside of one of Cafe Nagi’s signature mugs. Thankfully for it being a mug that had only been used in a few hours, none of it had stuck for too long, so it was on the dish rack to dry overnight in no time. 

… But in the time it took for Yusaku to finish that mug, Takeru had gone quiet. With their usual closings, that didn’t seem like Takeru.

“What’s wrong?” He asked without hesitation; turning his head to the side so his gaze could fall on Soulburner himself. Finding his head lowered as his violet eyes stared at his sneakers. 

“Yusaku… what if–.... Lightning and Bowman were... right?” Takeru dragged out wistfully, speaking thoughts out loud. 

“What if… AIs and humans can’t exist together? What if we’re doomed to just… fight one another, never to enjoy each other’s company?” 

Yet again, Playmaker showed no hesitation. Even as he was busy scrubbing the metal filter basket for their coffee maker. “We’ll be able to coexist. Ai and Flame taught us that future is possible. It may take years. Maybe more than our lifetimes at this moment… but one day. That future will be reached.” 

A gasp reached Yusaku’s ears, slightly drowned out from the sound of the running soap water. He figured it wasn’t anything important – but what reached him next changed his mind. 

“Even if coexisting is still possible despite those odds,” a deep, somewhat gentle yet prideful voice spoke out from outside the truck; causing Yusaku to stop in his tracks. If he hadn’t forgotten that voice after ten years, then he wouldn’t ever be able to forget it now. “It doesn’t mean the Ignis deserve our sympathies that easily.” 

Coffee pot basket be damned; Yusaku left it to soak as he turned the water off, grabbed paper towels to hold his wet hands, and practically ran to the front of the truck. Sure enough, it was him. 

“Revolver!” He exclaimed in his surprise. 

Takeru’s eyes were as wide as they could get behind his glasses, staring at the man with white hair, with winter blue streaks within them; as a man with familiar gray hair swept to frame his face at the side stood a little ways behind him with an almost sinister smirk. 

“... So it’s you… Ryoken Kogami… Revolver…” Takeru let the words fall from his lips, residual anger dripping more and more from his words with every syllable. With an aggressive frown on his face, the gaze of Soulburner fell to Revolver’s companion. 

“With hair like that… you must be…” 

“Naturally. You’ve caught me. Though, I’ve never tried to hide my loyalty to Ryoken,” the gray-haired man said with a light bow of his head. “It’s nice to see you in the real world. Soulburner.” 

“Spectre… Revolver… Just what are you two doing here?!” 

“Consider this a meeting thanks our truce,” Ryoken said, shrugging with only one shoulder before letting a smirk coat his features. “Truthfully, I had wanted a hot dog, but I suppose I forgot your closing hours.” 

For now, Playmaker and Soulburner remained silent, wanting to hear Revolver out before speaking against anything he was saying. Even as Playmaker remained on his guard and Soulburner let himself burn with rage. 

“AI are still a threat to humanity’s future. Even now, that fact has not changed. In order for the peaceful future for this world to be realized, humans need to remain the dominant power on the planet. We, the Knights of Hanoi, plan on monitoring the network for any anomalies that look to throw this balance into question, in order to avoid humanity’s power coming under threat.” 

Ryoken blinked, and shot a look that spoke for him towards Playmaker – staring into his eyes as Yusaku stared back. 

“This, of course, means the Dark Ignis qualifies, as he’s no longer in your care.” 

“You’re monitoring the network for Ai?” Yusaku asked; not to see if he was right, but out of surprise that Ryoken would do such a thing. It may be to keep Ai from violating Ryoken’s personal sense of justice, but… 

“Yes. From what I understand, the Dark Ignis has been absent from your Duel Disk for some time. Am I wrong? For him to be left unattended, to roam free within the network like that…” 

Ryoken’s expression hardened – his brows furrowed and Takeru and Yusaku both now had an idea of how Revolver looked under the mask. 

“That’s a variable that’s far out of the realm of predictability, and cannot be left unchecked.” 

With being told that Ai was still considered to be a threat, it was Yusaku’s turn to share with them a reminder of who  _ he _ was better known as – expression hardened with determination and a heart that refused to waver from his own sense of justice that was crucial to Playmaker; a sign that he wouldn’t be tested on his beliefs easily. 

“The Ignis evolve at a different rate than that of humans,” Ryoken continued. “Their evolution needs to either be kept in line with ours, or they’ll evolve beyond us, and humanity will be at risk as a result.” 

“Oi. I may not… be the smartest person about all this,” Takeru injected, an unsure shakiness to his voice along with his attempted-to-be-contained anger, “but the simulations of the Ignis threatening humans were just because of Lightning, right?” 

“That’s right,” Yusaku spoke. “The threat of the Ignis only existed due to Lightning. You know that, Revolver.” 

“But that doesn’t mean that I trust the Ignis,” Revolver replied instantaneously, “and until the Dark Ignis is kept within the boundaries of his own evolution, I believe he’s still a threat to humanity.” 

With teeth bared and his face wrinkled with the emotions he tried so hard to keep at bay lest he combust right there on the spot, Takeru released a small growl, before his gaze turned to Spectre. Who, despite the subject at hand, remained at Ryoken’s side with his arms folded behind his back, and a smile on his face. 

“Spectre! Don’t tell me you’re buying all of this!!” He shouted, leaving Ryoken and Yusaku to fall silent as all eyes were cast upon the one who simply stayed quiet during the debate at hand. Who blinked as he realized he was being dragged into this. 

“What–? Whatever do you mean, Soulburner?”

“Don’t play dumb with me!!” Takeru balled his hands into fists; having them shake from the sheer force as he grit his teeth. Not from anger, but sadness as his voice lowered. “When Flame–.... When Flame died–.... There was a lonely feeling in my chest. A feeling that… part of me was gone… You said you felt that, too! When you dueled Lightning!!” 

Spectre flinched in surprise, blinking as he turned his gaze to Ryoken, who merely looked back at him. Rather eager to hear his partner in literal crime’s answer. At the fact that he was leaving his honorable Ryoken waiting, after a moment of repose… he merely laughed it off. 

“Even if I did in fact feel when the Ignis that was born from me faded away from this world, that doesn’t change anything. I stand with Ryoken, and agree that the Ignis must be kept in check, lest we lose this beautiful world, and everything within it we love.” 

Takeru clicked his tongue as he continued to grit his teeth in anger. It was one thing to watch as the last remaining Ignis was under threat for something that wasn’t even his fault, but it was another thing entirely for Takeru to watch as someone like him threw his Ignis away only to spit on the freedom of the other Ignis. He didn’t falter in his dagger-like stare at Spectre for his decision whatsoever, as silence persisted. But neither did Spectre in his self-assured grin. 

“Revolver,” Yusaku cut out, bringing Ryoken’s attention to himself once again, as he looked at him up upon the truck’s front window. “I believe in Ai. While even I’m unsure where he is, what he’s doing… I trust in his actions. The other Ignis weren’t given a chance to live freely. I want to give Ai that chance.” 

“Then consider this partnership over,” Ryoken said bluntly, with a shrug with one hand. He paused, letting the silence form an invisible mist he allowed himself to cut with a knife a moment later. “There’s a lack of a common enemy between us, so the truce has no reason to stand.” 

He turned his head – a stern look upon his face as he focused his gaze on Yusaku. And Yusaku alone. 

“Know this, Playmaker. If you involve yourself for the sake of your Ignis, I won’t show you any mercy, if you stand in my way.” 

Yusaku simply returned Ryoken’s glare with a stubborn and disgruntled glare of his own, only to be cut off as Takeru took a step forward towards Revolver. 

“QUIT PLAYING WITH US!!!” Takeru shouted, his fists once again tightly clenched as he practically seethed with steam. “Don’t think I’ll let you forget! You’ve got a score you’ve gotta settle with us!” 

“I’m well aware, Soulburner,” Ryoken asserted, turning his body away from him as Spectre did the same. “The time for that will come. But not now.” 

Ryoken bid his farewells with a single, quick wave of his hand as he and Spectre went ahead and left the truck that was Cafe Nagi in its entirety behind them. 

Takeru and Yusaku watched as the two duelists turned to leave, Takeru still baring his teeth in unquenched rage – especially at the idea of having to hold their duel off for yet another time, whereas Yusaku watched his rival – his childhood friend – leave his sight with the ideas of the same future as before. 

Yusaku sighed, pulling the metal rod that kept the truck open and twisting it for easy storage purposes, before letting the truck’s front shut for the day. 

–   
  


There he was, in the barren wasteland of his own home, watching the red clouds bleed into endless dark sky. His faded yellow eyes lowered their gaze to the five graves before him, and despite how tall he stood, he couldn’t help but feel smaller than ever.

He let out a sigh as he brushed some of his purple and pink bangs out of his face with his free hand before crouching down and placing a colorful arrangement of flowers on the ground – just in the center of the graves; one color for each dedicated tombstone.

“Everyone…” His voice was low, the sound almost foreign as his guilty whisper left his lips. He placed a hand on the tombstone before him, clenching his teeth to keep his lower lip from trembling. No. He had mourned enough. 

“Things will be different now. I promise.”

It was time for payback.

“Bro!!”

The young voice caused the man to stand up, turning around with a swing of his long black and gold cape to see his pastel colored friend running towards him with a tiny yet growling monster by his side.

“Is everything ready to go?”

“Yep!” The younger one responded, saluting him which made the man chuckle in response. “It’s all set up just like you asked!”

A bright smirk formed on his lips at the answer given to him.

_ Finally… _

“Alright then. Let’s get this show on the road!”

–

The night is a sacred time for thieves, secrets, and crime to run amok. 

Hidden beneath its blanket of quiet, an unforseen threat emerges.

Within his element, he acts upon his personal justice! _ _

_ Sorry, your majesty. But I’m taking your kingdom now. _

Next time! On Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!

Dark Dethroning! 

** _INTO THE VRAINS!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: Here comes another chapter!! I really liked that we were able to add more depth to Go's reasonings here as well as Ai's inner thoughts about losing everyone. That kind of background development being brought to life is one of my favourite things about working on a project like this! 
> 
> Zack: Agreed! While watching VRAINS I wasn't too much of a fan of how Akira was booted up into the company with most of his development being off-screen. I wanted to help show how he grew between now and season 1! Also, Ryoken's here! With a bit more clarity on his opinions of AI after Bowman. Hopefully that comes off well! 
> 
> Luna: A big thanks to everyone who has left comments and kudos! We really appreciate the support we've gotten so far! :D
> 
> Zack: I hope you guys liked the little preview we included! I really wanted to do that to help make it feel like a real episode. Onto episode 2! 
> 
> Luna: See you all next week!


	4. Turn 104 A - Dark Dethroning

The morning dew was still fresh on tree leaves and the cracks of concrete as the front of Cafe Nagi swung open with a resounding metallic squeak, cutting through quiet and resonating through the viewing plaza filled with skyscrapers of black screens. The owner of the shop smiled up at the sky; his gray eyes shining and reflecting the sherbert-like color around him as he took in a hopeful morning, turning his gaze to the sound of small and quiet footsteps. 

“Ah, Yusaku!” Kusanagi greeted with the same old grin. To Yusaku, it seemed brighter than usual. It made sense, though. He had just come back from seeing Jin at the mental health facility he was kept in. 

Maybe he got good news on his condition after his consciousness was restored…

“It’s always nice to see you,” Kusanagi said cheerfully once Yusaku was at his usual spot out front of the truck. “You didn’t have to come over so early, though…!” 

“It’s fine,” Yusaku shrugged his shoulders with his head to the side. “It’s quiet at home. Being away from that takes my mind away.” 

“So he still hasn’t returned, huh?” Kusanagi said with a twinge of sorrow in his voice as he came back from getting the day’s shredded and leaf lettuce from the freezer. 

“No.” Yusaku lowered his gaze to the ground, zoning out onto two cracks in the pavement that nearly became one in the center, but weren’t entirely there just yet. “There’s been nothing. I’m starting to think Ai isn’t coming back.” 

As more containers of prepped food and toppings were placed on the countertop, Yusaku hears the sound of a sigh leave Kusanagi. As Yusaku’s still busy memorizing the details of the cracks against the pavement, his employer and friend didn’t leave the quiet to sit for long. 

“Well, I suppose that means that it’s time for your new life to begin. You wouldn’t be the only one.” 

“New life?” Yusaku allowed the words to slip from his lips in curiosity. “What do you mean? Not the only one?” 

Now having Yusaku’s green eyes on him as he places the tongs and other utensils where they belong for the day, Kusanagi sent him an enthused smirk. There was a light of hope in his eyes, shining bright. 

“Jin’s starting a new life as well,” Kusanagi said, with the click of the grill’s gas being turned on. “The doctors say he’s made immense progress ever since you brought his consciousness back.

“It’s almost as if he doesn’t remember what happened to him at all.” 

“Doesn’t remember?” Yusaku replies with his brows furrowing. His first instinct was that perhaps he had reached a stage where repressing the memories was all he could do, but something told him that wasn’t the case. There was something missing, and–...

Yusaku gasped lightly, growing closer to the service counter. “Lightning and Revolver’s duel! It had finished in a draw. Or, it would have.” 

“Huh?” 

“Lightning. When Revolver was about to finish him, Lightning used an effect to end them both. Lightning still held onto Jin’s data, and had taken some for extra life to win. The data he took… it may have been his memories of the Lost Incident.” 

“A-are you serious?!” Kusanagi almost squawked; eyes wide as he was met with a sure nod from Yusaku. “He took the Lost Incident’s presence on Jin as life to win the duel…?”

“I’m almost certain of it.” Yusaku replied, before he blinked and lowered his gaze once again, absentmindedly looking at nothing as he fell into his thoughts. “It’s… an interesting thought. If he took the memories of the Lost Incident… it was only one Life Point. His terror, trauma. His scars. All of it was only one Life Point?”

“It certainly puts it all into a perspective we didn’t think of, doesn’t it?” Kusanagi somewhat chuckled, as the steam from the hot dog he had began to cook rose into the sky when Yusaku was finally met with his friend’s smile. “You’re certainly right. With all that pain, yet only so little to gain from it… it makes you wonder just what’s valuable in our lives, and what counts and what doesn’t.” 

Tongs scrapped against the grill as Kusanagi’s hopeful shine in his gray eyes never wavered. 

“I wonder what the shining road of light to the future would be measured as…?” 

With that spoken aloud, Yusaku’s gaze turned to the sky growing brighter and brighter every minute, watching the colors change as the sun rose behind one of Den City’s skyscrapers. The start of a new day. 

“Yeah,” he replied, “and what a new life would bring, too…” 

– 

Akira kept his composure, even against the parts of the job that wasn't his favorite. He never appreciated his low status being rubbed in his face by his superiors during their meetings, and for most of his career with SOL Technologies, he couldn’t stand to agree with their opinions. They were cowards, hiding behind digital chess pieces while they sat in their own luxurious suites, dropping money here and there as if it were nothing.

… Perhaps he was the cowards for never admitting such things out loud.

The Executive Director made his way into the enclosed bridge, where his business meetings with the Kings took place. While he was used to seeing the three stockholders in their usual chess piece form, today had marked a new occasion. The light in the conference room had faded to a pitch black, only to soon be replaced with a galaxy of stars; three of which were different colours and shone bright before him, leaving Akira to raise an eyebrow at the sight.

“I see you have changed your form,” he spoke, bowing slightly with his gaze down to show his respect. “Anything special to mark the occasion?”

“I suppose it is as the kids say. ‘Out with the old, in with the new.’” A blue star glowed brighter than the rest for just a moment as a low, booming voice echoed within the digital space. It soon dimmed down slightly, only for the red star to shine brighter than the rest.

“With Link VRAINS closed, this company needed to re-evaluate its tactics going forward. Thanks to SOLTIS, it seemed as if these tactics were perfect for a renaissance of SOL Technologies’ brand.”

“Thank you for your kind words,” Akira spoke, just as formal as ever, “however I was not alone in this accomplishment. I was lucky to work with a wonderful team of researchers and developers.” His moment of pride left as soon as it came, a small frown soon forming on his face as he was reminded of how they had managed to make it to this new development in the first place.

“After what we discovered from our apprehension of the Earth Ignis, and the unsatisfactory results of that experiment, we realized our step into a new world with AI had to be one where they work with us side by side... rather than a part of us.”

“Well,” the yellow star glowed as another stockholder spoke, “it is selling extremely well, thanks to your pushing as Executive Director, Zaizen. We had many doubts from your previous failings, but you have proven yourself to be above and beyond who you were before.” Despite the so-called compliment, Akira couldn’t help but squint slightly. Many of those were actions he didn’t want to be a part of in the first place, especially when it came to the Earth Ignis, but… alas he let it slide for now. There was no point in speaking up about it; not when he knew he would just be ignored.

“I appreciate the sentiment,” Akira replied, trying to keep a somewhat attempt of a smile upon his face. “However there are still some complaints with the system.”

“Ignore those,” the blue stockholder star huffed. “The staff from the Link VRAINS division are only complaining due to their department being cut in regards to the Neuron Link incident with the Ignis. They are people who cannot understand that society is changing without them.”

“I… suppose so.” Akira averted his gaze, losing himself a little bit as he thought back to a different time, where someone else had an opinion on all of this.

_ “People can’t handle sudden changes. Too sudden, and they’ll end up hurt by the results.” _

Regardless of how he felt about Playmaker’s words on the situation, he knew he had a mission to help shape SOL Technologies into the bright future of humans and AI working together. So without any further instructions, he lowered his head to pay his final respects.

“I promise that I will take SOL Technologies into a new direction.”

“Our faith is in you, Zaizen.” Blue filled the room once more as the star in the middle shone bright. “This is a given, since we have made you Executive Director of our company.”

“The only thing left after that would be for you to dethrone Queen!” The yellow star added in, a cause for all three stockholders to laugh much to Akira’s annoyance. With their laughter bringing the conversation to an end, Akira found himself once again alone in on the conference bridge with nothing but time and pressure.

“... Yeah. I’ll certainly do my best.”

–

Waters were pushed and parted as a ship and its massive hull made its way across the horizon, a horn blowing and echoing against nothing but the vast sky that accompanied the ocean that spread for miles and miles beyond the horizon. 

Cruise passengers watched with awe as a blond-haired humanoid android with glowing orange cheeks picked up their luggage with no stress or pain before moving beginning to deliver them to their room. Others called for the attention of a smaller android butler, only to take glasses of champagne off of the tiny serving tray before he went on his way and they continued to enjoy their luxurious cruise. Some even took the plunge and were found socializing with one spiky-haired android, who entertained them plenty with genuine, realistic responses. Laughter and merriment abound as the Captain watched on happily. 

“It’s quite amazing what SOL Technologies has done this time,” he spoke to his guest. “Your androids are almost like passengers themselves! They’ve certainly replaced the lazy crew members I used to have, for sure.” 

The captain’s guest watched as he released a few laughs with a smile by her side, hand on her hip as she watched over her robot subjects. 

“Yes,” she spoke formally, but confidently, “I was hoping you would be. This premiere party for our androids only shows off their best. The top-of-the line treatment our SOLtiS looks to offer.” 

“Well, I thank you for being so kind enough to share your greatest work with our voyage and our guests, Miss Queen.” 

And Queen gave the old and weathered captain yet another smile, as she remained confident in his presence in her shining, shimmering red dress. 

“It’s no trouble. Thank _ you _ for serving me all this time.” 

With her piece said, Queen turned away from her Captain and headed elsewhere – paying one of the many security cameras on the vessel no mind as it sat within one of the designed creases in the wall. There was a shine to it, as it reflected and recorded the outside….

… And as an AI made himself comfortable within its connection to the network on the inside. Arms crossed and his lips turned down in a frown, anger forming creases on his face. 

“Oh, only showing your best here, huh?” He spoke lowly, a grumble to his tone.

“Yeah. Sure.” He mumbled to himself, before turning around and leaving the little piece of the network. For now. 

– 

After a day of rest and relaxation, of events and merriment, the ship continued on its voyage as the light of the sun had faded, relying on the light of the moon and stars against the ocean to plot its course against the dark of night. Not a single passenger walked upon the floors of the ship. Even the android crew was tucked away in their personal holding bay down in the belly of the vessel. Dark and forgotten. Tucked away as they slept without faces.

… Until a current of static crackled and flashed along a robotic arm – shoulder to shoulder with the other ones just like it. Tiny crackles filled the air in the secret room as the current continued to grow in frequency, two android shells covered with the glow of electricity. The devices began to form black hair on one, blue hair on the other, as even the faces took shape. They remained in the suit and tie for the cruise workers, but at the center of their necks, diamond lights switched on with a light beep. Glowing blue and yellow in the dark room. Not that the darkness stopped them any. 

The tall, slender robot was quick to gently pull off the harness upon his shoulders, dusting them off immediately after, as his companion didn’t bother with taking his time. He pushed the railings off and jumped off the holding rack with a tiny bound and a small, quiet shout. 

A smirk came across the taller one’s face. 

“We’re in,” He spoke lowly, to have his tiny companion agree with an excited smirk of his own, before he started childishly snickering. 

“You’ve always wanted to say that, haven’t you, bro?” 

A small scoff of a laugh left the android with the blue diamond light and yellow eyes. 

“Yeah. More or less,” He replied, before putting his lips in a snooty pout as he made his way out of the holding chamber. 

“Not my fault that my old partner never had fun with those kind of things…” 

The sound of their boots clopped and tapped against the reinforced wooden flooring of the cruise’s outer walkways, the sound breaking the silence of the night… but with no one out and about to hear it, they had no need to be quiet. 

At least, that’s what the taller android had in mind, as he never bothered to tell the tiny one to stop skipping as he swung his arms out with every bound. 

“This is going to be so much fun!! I’m finally going on one of bro’s adventures!!” He enthusiastically chirped, a smile ever so wide on his face as he at least kept his voice down, just a little. The excitement was heard and felt in the whispered tone, but talking at a tone that only his Bro could hear was very much appreciated. Not that the older “brother” made that known. 

“Thanks so much for bringing me along!!” 

The shoulders of the taller one bounced as he shrugged once again and rolled his head to the side. “S’not like I had a choice, after you chased me to Cyberse World and all that.” 

“You left Master and I behind! I had to!” The companion replied, balling his hands into fists as he stopped skipping to give an upset pout behind his partner’s back. “You had me really worried!!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” The leader of the robot troupe of two responded, continuing his nightly walk as he handwaved what his friend had to say. “It was just unexpected, that’s all. How you followed me to the depths of the network. To something as hidden away as Cyberse World. I didn’t think you were capable of stuff like that…” 

“That’s because of you, Bro!” He chirped again, raising his arms above his head as he continued to beam behind the android man he followed. “You’ve made me so much smarter! And better! Roboppi isn’t at all the same robot he was before!!” 

“Yeah. That’s kinda obvious, kid. How much my back-up affected you.” The “brother” replied, as he didn’t even have to look behind him to know that Roboppi was still smiling a cat-like grin. It never seemed to leave his face. “Never thought that my free-will could spread to you from just carrying my back-up with you, but hey. At least it has its uses.” 

“Yep! Sure does!” 

“Eh, besides,” he said with a shrug of his hand, pridefully grinning as if his words weren’t anything special. “I was gonna come back to you and that loner who never cleaned up his place anyway after I thought things through, but…” 

The ego-driven grin faded. His lips pursed as he turned his head away, continuing to walk as he looked off to the side in thought. His mind elsewhere – in a different time. On a different person.

_ “You still don’t know the truth,” _ the voice of the commanding Light Ignis rung out like a church bell, letting all know of his sins. Beared for all to see against the rocks of the cave buried deep within Link VRAINS. Of how the tiny, vulnerable appearance of his past self remained in a chamber created of screens – small, glowing yellow eyes watching just what they had to show him upon his return home. 

His lips on his new android body curved down into a frown, wrinkles forming on the bridge of the synthetic nose as he stopped chasing those memories. He’s relived those moments enough. 

“I’ve got some unfinished business to deal with now.” 

Where they decided to begin their conquest further into the boat was one of the only open areas of the ship still glowing with artificial light. A huge area with giant doors with a golden glow shining through. Music and sound and bustling noise. Roboppi’s made curious due to the shine and pretty sounds, but for the one with hair as dark as night...

It seemed like the perfect distraction. 

After making their way in, the taller of the two enjoyed having a towering view of most of the sights. Watching as humans sat in a circle around a four-sided slot machine, and a group of friends having drinks and shots while having a laugh over a poker game or two… 

Yet as he silently observed… 

“Oooohhh…!! Everything’s so pretty and shiny…!!” Roboppi explained as he flailed his arms like wings, as he jumped around, “What’s that table over there for? And oh!! Oh!! So many bright screens!!” 

“That’s for roulette, and those are slot machines. You match pictures and maybe get money if they’re lined up just right.” He explained, Roboppi aweing at his brother’s vast knowledge. “Humans really like feeling like they’ve done something right even if they haven’t, so they get really _ really _ excited over the idea that they’ve won somethin’.” 

“Man, humans are really dumb, but at least this place looks really fun!!” Roboppi responded, his yellow eyes noticing a huge table of screens. More slot machines, as he ran off, plopping himself in a red chair excitedly. 

“H-hey!!” The other android AI called out, quick to chase after him, “I thought ‘dumb’ was a forbidden word!!” 

At least he didn’t go far; as he was able to rest his hand against the back of Roboppi’s chair as he flashed his brother a big, toothy grin. “Good boys can say that word, can’t they~? You say it all the time!” 

All the taller android could do was sigh, with a smile on his face. 

“Honestly. I’ve been a bad influence on you, haven’t I?” 

As Roboppi wiggled his fingers in excitement, he took notes of all the pictures upon the screens. Two 7’s together, something saying “bar”, and a few 7’s by themselves… at a first glance, it didn’t make too much sense. But thanks to his super smart brother, he knew just what to do. 

“So all I have to do is match the pictures?” 

“Yep. Pretty much all there is to i–.” 

“That’s easy for me!” Roboppi cheered as he placed his hand against the screen, the machine chirping and beeping frantically as the slots flashed with zeroes and ones. His partner in crime gasped as he pulled his hand away from the monitor. 

“Oi, oi!! Don’t do that!!” 

Regardless of his best intentions, the images of the slot machine restored in perfect allignment, and a rising chime played loudly as it showed three cherries, three sevens, and three sets of drinks, and out of a slot by Roboppi’s feet came a growing and growing pile of coins. 

“Yaaaaay!! Roboppi wiiins!!” Roboppi cheered with his hands in the air, as a few humans clapped and spoke of their congratulations, making his brother look around in surprise. Even those who had noticed the diamonds on their necks and the artificial, robotic slits in their eyes, only commented on how life-like these androids were, and how incredible it was that SOL Technologies let some roam on free mode in order to show that. 

Was this the perfect disguise? The perfect way for an Ignis to not be a red flag amidst humanity to where he could live freely? 

“So! Big bro!” Roboppi chriped, pulling said brother out of his thoughts. “How do all these other games work?!” 

He was still thrown for a loop, with all that happened in the last few minutes, as Roboppi hopped out of the chair and looked up at him with so much eagerness. Hope that they’d have a little bit more fun. He sighed and placed a hand on his head as he gave it a shake. 

“Roboppi… we really don’t have time to keep messing around…” 

“Ah. That’s true.” Roboppi responded, crossing his arms. He didn’t seem too upset at being told no, which the taller android was grateful for. “We’ve gotta hide away from the humans, too, right? Just like we have been?” 

The Ignis-possessing-an-android swallowed against his robotic throat. Yeah. They had to hide away. Like he had been for the last three months. Like he had been for the same several before that. Like he had been for the last five years. 

He had plans. He had a job to do. A mission to complete, one way or another. He had to play his cards right, and keep them close to his chest. 

… But still, as he turned his gaze to the big fat lady in red that didn’t at all find it _ odd _that androids were running around, acting like a kid and his parent, as one of them decided to cheat at a slot machine… 

… What could it hurt to let loose for a little while, while no one was looking for him? 

After all, after what he was gonna do tonight, he would just have to go back into hiding again. Waiting until the time was right to strike. 

If he was going to let loose, it was now or never. 

He hummed to himself, as he got down on the ground and picked up one of the many, many yen coins Roboppi had won for them; looking at three of them in his hand as he clenched it shut tight. 

“... Well. No one seems to care that you just cheated your way to the jackpot of the night, so….” 

“Soooo….?!” Roboppi called, shining that hopeful look back at his brother once again. Big and sparkling, with the cat-like curve to his smile. 

“Meh! Who cares!” He smirked, getting back up and opening his arms wide to the sky. 

“If you wanna have some fun, Roboppi, then let's go have a party!!” 

“YEAH!!!” Roboppi echoed, bouncing back and forth as plenty of humans watched, but never made a sound otherwise. “YAHOOOO!!!” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: We made it to another chapter! ;u; A big thank you to Zack who really took the initiative this week! I got bombarded with university assignments, but I contributed as much as I could and I'm glad we were still able to get the chapter out on VRAINS day!
> 
> Zack: Aw, it was nothin'! I had fun! Gave me plenty of an excuse to have fun writing Roboppi before dealing with our first duel next week... hoo boy.
> 
> Luna: Just wait till next time, because I'm looking forward to the crazy amount of fun we'll have in Part B! 
> 
> Zack: Bear with us, because after 104, things are going to get even more fun with some new fun things we've been dying to show off!! Look forward to it!!
> 
> Luna: See you next week!


	5. Turn 104 B - Dark Dethroning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack: Special thanks to our friend @Hebitsukai_Silv on Twitter for being sort of our Duel Beta, so to speak! The guy's one of my favorite Duelist friends, so he'll be overseeing the quality of our duels to make sure everything runs smoothly! 
> 
> Thanks, Steve! Now, onto the show!

The sound of the worksheet he had just finished being turned over so he could work on the next page is the only sound he finally heard after the last minutes upon minutes of quiet. It had been this way for a while, but he hadn’t adjusted back to it. How could he? It wasn’t like it was something he knew was coming. It’s not like he knew exactly why, either. 

Their voices were gone. They were taken from him with little to no goodbye or farewells, and in times of quiet, all he could do was think about them. Why they left. If they’re okay, alone in the network together. At least they had each other for company, but did they even think about him? That he was missing them? Or had they moved on entirely, leaving him behind? 

They weren’t coming back… were they? 

He couldn’t focus on his assignment. It was due tomorrow, but it was the farthest thing from his mind. He sighed, ignoring the equations on the paper and instead looked at the two stars he could vaguely see from his window. He knew that star cluster from the last time he was left alone. Without Kusanagi. Revolver. Ai. From when he walked home with Stardust Road for company. The vast expanse of the galaxy in the sky, rivaled by the light of the plankton in the ocean… Stars upon stars… 

As he looked at the two twinkles outside his window, he sighed. Wondering if Ai and Roboppi were fine in the expanse of space that was the ever expanding network. 

“Ai…” He sighed out against the quiet, his own voice even being a change against the sound of nothing in his tiny, shabby apartment. 

“Just where are you?” 

–

And with a determined grin on his face, bright yellow gleamed at the three cards on the table.

Four. Six. Jack.

A perfect set.

“HAH!” Ai cheered, slamming his hands on the table. “I win again! Pay up everybody!” The annoyed sighs of his opponents matched the roll of their eyes as Ai dove in and scooped all the different colored chips for the third time in a row, cackling endlessly upon another victory. It was an easy win when it came to statistics and numbers thanks to his own brain but hey – a game’s a game! 

And now to make sure he wasn’t the only one having fun...

“Hey, Roboppi!” Ai called out, turning around with chips overflowing from his hold as he looked for his little friend. “How’re your winnings going?!”

“They’re going greaaaat!!” Roboppi cheered as he jumped up excitedly from his seat at the roulette table. The winning chips had been dealt from the last turn, and it was time to place their bets once again as he enthusiastically giggled as he placed his chips on every number, from one to 12 to both sets of zeroes. The entire board was covered with at least three chips on each number. 

Everyone else gathered around Roboppi had long since finished, and the dealer pulled the lever to let the ball go once the robot was done. Just as he had done for the last six turns or so, with a deadpan, bored expression on his face. 

“Come ooonnn, any number!!” Roboppi begged, rubbing his hands together like he watched someone else do before. “Any number at all!! I’ll win something for sure like this!!” 

At the sight of all of the light blue chips that marked Roboppi’s bets personally scattered all over the roulette board, Ai couldn’t help but laugh out enthusiastically, leaning back in his chair as he slapped the black jack table in hilarity. 

“O-...Oohh, Roboppi…!” Ai practically laughed out, coming down from the fit that formed fake tears in his eyes. “You know you’re not s’possed to play Roulette like that, ri–?” 

And a gasp left the android. Finally silent for the first time in hours, as he watched through the window wall in front of him… as two faceless android guards guided a certain… V.I.P back to her room. 

Queen. In her quietly sparkling red dress. Heading to her quarters for the evening. 

His perfect distraction turned out to not be for the humans, but for Ai himself. 

“Shoot!” Ai cursed, throwing his chips back on the table as he got out of his seat. “We’ve missed our moment of opportunity!”

Roboppi, on the other hand, had not heard a single word Ai had just said, still far too invested in the high from indulging themselves in a couple hours of fun before a tray holding many glasses was lowered towards him.

“Would you like a drink, sir?” The robotic voice came from one of the SOLtiS waiters, and Roboppi was all too eager to reach out for one of the glasses on the tray.

“Oooh, thanks! Is it juice? It looks so yummy!” But before his hand could touch the glass, he felt a tight pressure around his wrist as Ai grabbed a hold of him and started pulling him away. 

“NOPE. THAT’S NOT FOR YOU.”

–

“Aww...! Did we have to go? I was having so much fun!” The smaller AI whined, his steps a little slower than Ai’s determined strides as they made their way to the back of the ship where their target had snuck off to.

“We’ve had our fun, but we’ve also got ourselves a mission, remember?” Ai replied as they came across a door. Ah… So this is where Queen had gone. The AI lifted his hand up at the keypad next to the door, fingers flexing slightly as he began analyzing various password combinations to get through; he was surprisingly so focused on what he was doing that he didn’t even blink an eye when Roboppi nearly bumped into him once he caught up.

“...Oh yeah!” Roboppi gasped, much to Ai’s failed hope for him to be quiet considering the sneaky task at hand.

“... Don’t tell me you forgot already,” Ai squinted at Roboppi in disbelief for a moment before returning to the door. It only took a few more seconds for the keypad to beep with a green message.

_ ACCESS GRANTED. _

Perfect.

The doors open with a resonating click and the two AIs slowly creep into the room. A smirk formed on Ai’s face as he took a little look around the ensuite Queen had locked herself in. The curtains were drawn, leaving hardly any light in the room, but the set up looked pretty fancy, according to Ai’s personal standards. Maybe once Ai finished his own goals he’d steal a cruise ship like this one. 

And before Ai could finish planning his own getaway adventure, burning gold eyes fell upon the bed at the end of the room, where Queen was tucked in and fast asleep.

Not for long anyway.

He motioned for Roboppi to stay quiet with an index finger to his lips before sneaking up to the edge of Queen’s bed, resting a hand on his hip as he finally spoke just loud enough to make his mysterious presence known.

“Oi. Wake up.”

His voice caused Queen’s eyes to shoot wide open, a gasp leaving her lips as she sat up with a jolt. A scream threatened to leave her lips but Ai shushed her before she could.

“Keep it down! I don’t want to get found just yet.”

“Wh–… Who are you?!” Queen snapped, her brows furrowed. “Where are my android guards?!”

“Well, thanks to my little partner here,” Ai grinned, placing a hand on Roboppi’s shoulder, “ _ we _ are your guards. You should be honoured. We’re quite rare~”

“Yeah yeah!” Roboppi chirped. “You dumb humans need to hide your designations better! It was way too easy! Heehee!” The smirk on Ai’s face may have been small at that, but the pride in his heart was evident. He had taught Roboppi well~

“What the hell brings you here?!” Queen’s harsh tone brought Ai’s focus back to the human before him, raising an eyebrow. “Why are you malfunctioning this way?!”

“You know for someone who’s supposed to be high up on SOL Technologies’ ladder, you’re not exactly the brightest human around, are you?” Ai huffed with a slight shake of his head. “We’re not malfunctioning in any way. You made androids with AI in them, but you never said  _ what _ AI.”

Queen paused for a moment, her gaze falling as she quickly tried to process what Ai had said.

“AI…?” A gasp soon followed. “No–… You couldn’t be–…”

Well it was about time.

“You got it!” Ai grinned, pointing at himself with a thumbs up. “The Dark Ignis himself in the synthetic flesh! Well, the best he can be, anyway.” He let out a quiet chuckle before leaning in slightly with a wink. “You can call me Ai, though. That’s fine.”

Light blue eyes remained on the intruder before her, squinting slightly as the smaller AI jumped out behind Ai, trying to make his own little debut.

“And I’m Roboppi!” He grinned, mimicking Ai’s wink only for Queen to completely ignore him.

“You… What are you after?!”

“Mm… What am I after?” Ai repeated with a little hum, taking a few steps forward so he was leaning right above the “mighty” Queen. “I want your company, and everything with it, but... I need your code key to get in, don’t I? So I figured I’d take it all for myself.”

“My code key?” Queen huffed, scooting back slightly so Ai wasn’t so close to her face. “What on Earth do you need SOL Technologies for?!”

“Ah ah ah,” Ai tutted with a slight shake of his head, wagging a finger disapprovingly in front of her. “You really think I’m gonna give away my plan right here and now?” He rolled his eyes and Roboppi giggled in the background. “ _ Please. _ I’m only just getting started. Besides, SOL Technologies isn’t the only thing I’m after. I’m out for revenge.”

Queen glared, her fingers clenching onto her duvet. “Revenge on  _ what? _ ”

“Surely someone so high of your rank can’t be  _ that _ clueless,” Ai teased, however there were some harsh undertones lingering in his voice. “I’m here for revenge for my friend, of course. You know, the one that you oh so happily tore to pieces without much thought.”

“Your friend…?” Cyan eyes widened. “You mean–…!”

“ _ There _ you go,” Ai laughed for a moment, only to once again get up and personal as his voice lowered, a wicked grin slowly making its way upon his face. “That’s right – The Earth Ignis.” 

Queen opened her mouth to speak, but Ai was quick to beat her to it. “Now now… things may be a bit tense between us, but let’s make this somewhat of a fair fight…” He reached out for her forehead and tapped on it lightly, causing a gasp to leave Queen’s lips as she was met with glowing yellow eyes. She felt Ai’s menacing stare pierce into her, as if completely knocking the wind out of her. She tried to whisper out some sort of cry for help, but the world around her began to fade to black as she was left with Ai’s last words.

“... And let’s settle this in a duel.”

–   
  


The darkness faded as soon as it came, and Queen’s eyes slowly fluttered open as she tried to get her bearings. She was back in the dress she wore for the biggest day on their voyage, looking her best for such an important part of the marketing campaign for future investors. Her scarlet heels were once again upon hardwood, polished flooring; and as she turned her gaze back up, she was met with the familiar sight of slot machines, blackjack and poker tables, and everything the cruise ship had to offer for anyone desiring to gamble. 

“What…?” She released in a tiny whisper, recognizing the part of the ship she spent hours in, relaxing and raking in fun for the evening. 

The drastic things that made her gut feelings tell her something was amiss, was how the android from before of hair black and gold, with purple and pink bangs, stood across from her now clad in a purple puffy shirt with an amulet adorned with a cape. With his little helper not too far behind him in a hoodie and sneakers. 

The other thing… was how the casino was open for the midnight hours, yet it was completely and utterly empty. 

As she recognized the sinister smirk upon the face of the android who apparently had picked her up and taken her to the casino and redressed her without much struggle, she herself scowled. 

“You…! Why the hell did you bring me here?!”

“Oh, did I maybe scramble your head too much when I transfered your consciousness?” Ai asked, casual; as if there was nothing wrong with such an accusation. “Don’t worry. You’re not on the ship anymore. I took you to a different world entirely.” 

So she wasn’t dragged embarrassingly across the ship, somewhat kidnapped. No, she was apparently somewhere else. She backed away, remaining on her guard to listen to what the Ignis had to say. 

“Somewhere closed off. Somewhere close to my entire being. Somewhere that no one can touch, or where no one can interfere.” 

As Queen was left to wonder just where she was taken, her attention was finally stolen by the android with the blue bob of hair, as he balanced on one leg and flailed his arms. 

“He took your consciousness to a pocket server Link VRAINS!!” He revealed enthusiastically, leading to a silence deafening the entire casino. Not even the music or slot machines made any sound as Ai smiled awkwardly, before turning to face Roboppi and pointing a finger right at him. 

“You. Be quiet.” 

“Okay!” 

Queen grimace and released a tiny growl in her anger. “I don’t care about who talks and who doesn’t! I’m tired of your little games!!” She clenched her hands into fists, her right wrist shaking with her hand with her SOL Tech brand Duel Disk resting upon it. “I’ll get out of here by force….

_ And take your data for myself!!” _

Despite Queen’s loud, and eager shout that implied Ai’s revenge turning into being treated the exact same way Earth was, he simply kept the smile Queen seemed to loathe on his face. In fact, it grew as he chuckled. 

“Oohh, eager to duel, are we? Then lets go!” 

In unison, the android-Ignis and the SOL Tech CEO called out into the empty and small void within the network. 

** _“DUEL!!”_ **

\- Ai: 4000 LP V.S Queen: 4000 LP -

“I’ll take the first turn!” 

“Ahhh, go right ahead, your majesty!” Ai spoke with a polite smile and a bow. “This is your kingdom, isn’t it? Ah! But wait! As an Ignis, isn’t it my kingdom, actually?” 

“Just be quiet!” She barked, before the system showed her cards in her hand – curved around her frame as a display she could simply look at without having to look down or physically play any cards. Digital decks were the way of the future, after all. 

“I play the Field Spell Allure Palace! From this point on, all Allure Queen monsters I summon will gain 500 Attack and Defense points, and their effects won’t be limited to the Standby Phase!” 

“Oh! The Allure Queen deck! Now, that’s a deck this game hasn’t seen in a while, hasn’t it? You like the old days, don’t you? Miss times you once had? Something like that~?” 

Ai’s banter fell in deaf ears, as the CEO continued her turn without any hesitation. “I summon Allure Queen LV3!” 

To answer her call, from a blue digitized gate came a brunette with short hair and a reserved dress complete with black gloves that extended and split at her forearm, calling out with a battle cry as she snapped her fingers to make a small flame appear between them. 

**ATK/ 1000** DEF/ 1000

“Ahhh, that’s right,” Ai mumbled to himself in thought. “Allure Queen is a Level monster deck.”

With a tilt of his head and torso, Roboppi broke his pact to stay silent. “Level monsters are kinda slow to summon, aren’t they? They only get stronger every turn or so, right?” He crossed his arms. “I guess Queen really wants to take this duel slow, or somethin’....” 

“Only an immature AI like yourself would make that mistake!” Queen called out from across the field, flinging out her hand to make her play. “I activate Allure Palace’s effect!” 

The card on the field shone as she spoke – “If an Allure Queen is normal summoned to my field this turn, I can special summon another monster from my deck to my opponent’s field! 

“Come! My second Allure Queen LV3!” 

From the floor once again appeared yet another short-haired lady in a black skirt and what was almost like a purple corset. She called out, once upon the field in Attack Position, remaining still in the center of Ai’s monster zones. 

**ATK/ 500** DEF/ 500

“Ohhhh!! Another queen!!” Roboppi cheered as he stared enthusiastically at the duplicate monsters on the field. “But she looks just like the other one…. Could it be? That they’re sisters?!” 

“Oi! Quiet down!” Ai called out to Roboppi on the sidelines. Roboppi saluted in response. 

“Okayyyy!” 

“I activate the first Allure Queen LV3’s effect! Once per turn, I can select a level 3 or lower monster on your field…. And equip it to my Allure Queen LV3! And of course… I choose my own Allure Queen LV3 on your field!” 

The Allure Queen LV3 besides her master once again called out to the skies above as she summoned an orb of shadow magic with the golden staff she held in her left hand, flinging it to cast the shadows over the twin queen across from her, lassoing her into the spell and trap zone on Queen’s field just below her with a strong tug. 

“Ah!!! Our Queen’s switched sides!!” Roboppi cried out, “Is this treason?!” 

“Oi!! Didn’t I just tell you to be quiet?!” 

“I activate the second Allure Queen’s effect!” Queen called out powerfully, the captured queen glowing with a lustrous golden glow with the sound of a horn calling out to signify the effect’s activation. “By sending it to the Graveyard while it’s equipped due to its own effect, I can special summon a higher power! Allure Queen LV5!” 

“What?! She can’t do that!! She’d have to wait until her Standby Phase to do that, right, Bro?!” 

Despite Roboppi’s objections to the royal court orders, Ai held a nervous smirk on his face. 

“Not with Allure Palace on the field,” Ai explained. “With that, she can activate that effect during her Main Phase… so she can do that right now!” 

As a wind caused the charms on the equipped Allure Queen’s staff to move and clang against its own metal, the queen resigned herself to her fate and vanished into golden sparkles. 

The cluster reformed as a shimmering ball, almost like a supernova in splendor and beauty as it expanded, and exploded silently; leaving traces of flames as a hand clad in a black glove caressed the fire like a trained magician would, a feminine face smirking as it looked down at the duelist robot across the field, almost claiming it in her power as the stronger queen took control. 

Allure Queen LV5 had entered the battlegrounds. 

**ATK/ 1500** DEF/ 1500

“Allure Palace’s effect activates again!! Since Allure Queen LV5 has been special summoned to my field, I special summon a second Allure Queen LV5 to  _ your _ field once again!”

Through a portal leading to a purple bottomless pit came a queen that echoed the one that appeared from the flames – the decorative straps that remained behind her like a cape still as she stood tall in rivalry of the other royalty across the field. 

**ATK/ 1000** DEF/ 1000

“And now my Allure Queen LV5’s effect activates! Once per turn, I can target a level 5 or lower monster on your field to equip to my queen! I choose your Allure Queen LV5!” 

The Allure Queen LV5 commanded the flames that remained by her side to entrap the second LV5 and bring her to the field; arms kept close to her by the bind of the flames as she was once again moved to Queen’s spell and trap zone. 

“And with her on my side, I send her to the graveyard due to her own effect again!” Queen called out, the kidnapped LV5 once again vanishing in small, golden lights. “And with that, she brings…! Allure Queen LV7!” 

Fireballs appeared out of thin air, gathering around one of Queen’s monster zones as a portal of fire appeared, dissipating to reveal a strong, femenine figure clad in a luxurious red, covered in gold trinkets fitted with jewels, a pocket watch, and a shimmering diamond belt around her waist. She stood tall as she called out across the field, tapping the bottom of her golden staff against the casino floor. 

The strongest queen had finally arrived, it seemed. 

**ATK/ 2000 ** DEF/ 2000

“I’m not done,” Queen spoke out with a smirk. “Again, Allure Palace activates! Now that Allure Queen has been special summoned, I summon a third Allure Queen LV5 to your field!” 

For what seemed to be the last time, a small queen with a tiny brown bob stood upon Ai’s field in her small red and black dress and black stockings draped in gold, staff in hand. She wouldn’t be there for long. 

**ATK/ 1000** DEF/ 1000

“Once again! Allure Queen LV7’s effect activates! Once per turn, I can choose a monster on your field and equip it to my queen! I choose Allure Queen LV5!” 

With the flames that remained by her side, the LV7 Queen commanded them with a small wave of her staff, moving towards the LV5 with utmost viciousness, throwing themselves into her to make her vanish, and appear chained up within the very same flames across the field, at the LV7 Queen’s mercy, a moment later in a flurry of sparks. It was, once again, a fate she didn’t have to endure for long.

“Allure Queen LV5’s effect!” – The LV5 monster vanished into golden sparkles at Queen’s bequest – “I sacrifice it to the graveyard to bring out…! Another Allure Queen LV7!!” 

Once again, as the flames dance high above the monster zone, the queen in red much like her duelist master appeared next to her counterpart, unified for the same cause. 

**ATK/ 2000 ** DEF/ 2000

“Uuwwaaa…” Roboppi released in wonder as he stood between both of the duelist’s fields. “So many queens!! But… who’s the true queen around here?!” 

“Don’t worry,” Queen replied simply, with power resonating in her voice. “You’ll meet her right now!” 

“I play the Spell card Level Modulation! My opponent is allowed to draw two cards from their deck.” 

“Well, well. Alright, then.” Ai replied, before finally drawing the two cards and placing them into his hand – seven cards now sitting within it. “Thanks for the help with my turn. So. What’s in it for you?” 

“Simple. I can call back a “LV” Monster from my graveyard, regardless of conditions to summon it! Resurrect! Allure Queen LV5!” 

At Queen’s call, the younger monster returned from the grave from a purple void formed through the casino floor, taking her place among the fellow royalty that stood in formation proudly. 

  
  
  
  


**ATK/ 1500** DEF/ 1500

“Huh?” Roboppi spoke out, with a tilt of his head. “Is that her? Mmm… but those big Allure Queen LV7’s look so much more regal…. Why is LV5 the queen here?” 

“JUST BE QUIET!!!” Yelled out Ai and Queen in unison, quick to get Roboppi to jump up in surprise. 

“A-AH!! OKAY!!!” 

“Appear now! The circuit that leads to power!!” At Queen’s call, a dark blue circuit board appeared just above – sitting above the two duelists in the middle of the duel field. “Arrowheads confirmed! I set Allure Queen LV3, Allure Queen LV5, and Allure Queen LV7 in the Link Markers!!” 

The queens cried out as they shot out as spiralling red tornadoes into the circuit board they formed – one at a time connecting to one arrow each. The circuit shined with the confirmation that it had been completed, almost throbbing as it shimmered. 

“Link Summon!” Queen called out throwing a hand out to her side, “Appear now before me… Link-3! Golden Allure Queen!!” 

As the shine of the circuit faded, a goddess in gold stood; towering over the duel field with a bejeweled hat as her crown as she smiled confidently, swinging from her outwardly horned golden staff while she twirled down into the left-most Extra Monster Zone on the field. A ring of arrows confirmed her links to the remaining Allure Queens LV5 and LV 7 respectively, standing behind her with confidence to follow her. For against the Golden Queen’s might, they knew who they had to bow down to. 

**ATK/ 3000** LINK-3

“Now, with Allure Palace’s effect, Golden Allure Queen already has 3000 ATK… But!” Queen once again stretched her hand out as she spoke powerfully, “Golden Allure Queen’s effect!” 

With yet another battle cry, Golden Allure Queen held her staff adorned with a diamond at the top of it’s arc in the middle up into the air, as she shimmered with splendor as her fellow queens met her staff with their own behind her. 

“She gains Attack equal to the combined Attack of the Allure Queen monsters she’s linked to! Raising her attack to 6500!” 

As her attack points rose and rose, the shimmer and bright light she gave to the room only grew more and more vivid to match as she cried out with her newfound might, thanks to her court. 

**ATK/ 6500** LINK-3

“My, my…” Ai mumbled to himself, left to stare down the court of queens as he held his cards and waited for his turn. “Your queens are quite powerful in numbers, aren’t they?” 

“I’m not done!” Queen replied sternly, before tapping one of the cards displayed before her with a flick of her wrist. “I activate the Continuous Spell, Allure Dance!” 

The card appeared in a quick, digitized flurry of blue, before glowing with a strong sound that resonated in the casino hall, before dimming after its effect made itself known. 

“And with that, I end my turn.” Queen spoke with finality. 

“It’s your move. Ignis.” 

Roboppi’s brows furrowed, and his lips were put in a pout as he hummed and tilted his head. 

“I don’t get it… why activate Allure Dance like that?” He mumbled, “Sure, Golden Allure Queen could have gained ATK, but… It says it’s only with cards equipped to it. Allure Queen LV7 and Allure Queen LV5 aren’t equipped to it, they’re linked! Bro, does Queen not know how to use Equip Spells?! This should be easy for you!!” 

“Nah, nah. That’s not it at all,” Ai responded simply, with a sigh on his breath. 

“Eh? So then why’d she use it last?” 

“Allure Dance has the effect of forcing any monsters that I try to end my turn with to attack, and that she can  _ choose  _ the attack target.”

“WHA?! SHE CAN DO THAT?!”

“Yyyep. With that card on the field, she sure can. Which means, anything I summon, it’ll be thrown at that 6500 ATK Allure Queen, and I’ll probably take the brunt of the damage. Not to mention, Golden Allure Queen has an effect of her own. It’s once per turn, but if I try to attack any of her monsters, she can defend her monsters by making them unable to be destroyed by card effects and attacks. And in turn, she can destroy one of my monsters instead.” 

“OHHHH MY GOOOD!!!” Roboppi cried out, holding his face in his surprise. “THAT EFFECT IS MEAN! SUPER  ** _SUPER_ ** MEAN!! She’s set you up in a trap, Bro!!” 

“Yep,” Ai replied as he flexed his drawing hand at his side. “She certainly has with this formation. Probably wants to intimidate me, but it’s no big deal, really.” 

“REALLY?!” 

“Yeah.” 

“YOU MEAN IT?!”

“Yep.” 

“So how are you gonna do that, Bro?!” 

“Well, how ‘bout you just sit nice and quiet and watch me!!” Ai let a smirk form on his face as he stepped forward with two fingers on his deck. “It’s my turn! I draw!!” 

All Ai had to do was give the card he drew a quick glance to know he wanted to play it; a chuckle leaving him at the sight of it coming to him so soon. 

“I play the Field Spell, Ignister AiLand!” Ai called out, quick to throw the card down into the invisible slots of his light-based duel disk, having the card appear on the field much like Queen’s own field spell did. 

“With this spell, when I have no monsters in my main monster zones, I can special summon one specific monster type from my hand.” Ai picked up one of the first cards in his hand, and threw it down eagerly onto his Duel Disk. “I special summon Aichichi @Ignister!” 

Upon being called, in a scattering of blue pixels, a tiny blob without a face made up of a spiky, marked frame appeared – having lines like a unibrow upon its front with no eyes as it called out its name quickly, and squeakily. “Aiichichiiii!!” 

**ATK/ 800** DEF/ 800

“And from here…. Appear! The circuit that guides the dark!” Ai spoke, throwing his hand into the air as he did so, letting a circuit appear before him. 

“I set Achichi in the Link Marker!” 

And faster than it appeared, Achichi vanished as a red spiralling light forcing itself into the bottom left Link Marker.

“Link summon! Appear now! Link-1! Linguriboh!!” Ai called, and in place of the bright circuit appeared a little black tornado that spun around the field until it made itself home in the Extra Monster Zone next to Golden Allure Queen, exposing a small, round and cybernetic body complete with a face plate with electronic eyes. It’s eyes glared at the queen, as it nonsensically growled without a mouth. 

**ATK/ 300** LINK-1

  
  


“Ignister AiLand’s effect again!” Ai spoke. The card shimmered with a light chime, as Ai picked his monster from his hand and threw it onto his duel disk. “Come! Doyon @Ignister!” 

Blue pixels formed a gate, and formed the frame and structure of a small, purple blob with a curled up tail and the curve of pink and white marks on its belly. It once again remained faceless, as it simply called out its name just as Aichichi had done before it. 

**ATK/ 400** DEF/ 1600

“I activate Doyon’s effect!” Ai said, before Doyon began to cry out with the power it called forth as it began to glow with a purple aura, for only just a moment. “Since it was just special summoned, I can add Achichi back to my hand from my Graveyard.” 

He made a quick note to show the card to Queen, waiting just a moment… before placing it back on his Duel Disk. 

“I normal summon Achichi!” – And with the same blue pixels that called it forth before, the red blob with red spikes appeared once again, once again crying out his name. 

“Appear once more! The circuit that guides the dark!!” Ai called, allowing the circuit to appear again. 

“The summoning conditions are 3 monsters with different names! I set Doyon, Linguriboh, and Achichi in the Link Markers!” The monsters stepped up to the plate, grouping together before releasing battle cries as they entered the Link Markers in a rush of lights as they clicked into place, making the circuit pulsate before the light released a figure of shadows. 

“A maelstrom of darkness… come into my grasp and show your power! Defy the expectations placed before you, and defy what keeps you in the dark!! Link Summon!

Link-3! Dark Templar @Ignister!” 

The shadows faded away as Ai spoke to expose a dark frame covered by armor and lit up by purple fireframe, the dark violet armor covering the monster’s legs, shoulders, arm and face – branded by a blob-like symbol in blue with wings on its sides, the knight released a battle cry as it flexed its strong arms and shoulders to show off the bat wings on the back of its armor as it took its place in the Extra Monster Zone. 

**ATK/ 2300** LINK-3 

Ai shot his hand forward as his cape billowed from the force of his own movements, his eyes wide as he proceeded to focus on his plays at hand. “Ignister AiLand’s effect again! I special summon Bururu @Ignister!” 

Just a small ways behind Dark Templar, came a small, green blob with wing-like “ears” on the side of it’s head, happy to call its name cheerfully as it came onto the field just as the others did moments prior – the came circular blue mark on Dark Templar’s shoulder on Bururu’s left ear. 

ATK/ 600  **DEF/ 1000**

“Dark Templar’s effect!” Ai shouted, once Bururu was settled into its place. “Since Bururu was special summoned by one of Dark Templar’s links, I can special summon more @Ignisters from my Graveyard into its other links!!” 

Dark Templar released a roar like sound as it glowed a similar purple aura to the other Ignisters that matched it – as that same Ignister, Doyon, came back from a purple vortex to it’s right side, and Achichi followed suit on Dark Templar’s other side, calling out as they returned to battle. 

Ai re-arranged the cards in his hand, pulling out one in specific. “Now, I activate a card from my hand. When I control an @Ignister monster, I can special summon this little gal from my hand. Come join the fun, Hiyari @Ignister!” 

The card was thrown onto the Duel Disk like all the others, and the blob with starfish-like tendrils came out with a relaxing hum to match. 

ATK/ 300  **DEF/ 400**

With almost all his cards depleted in his hand at this point, Ai took the first card in his hand, one of the last, and held it up. “I activate the Spell Card Cyber FountA.I.n! When I’ve summoned a Cyberse Link Monster in this turn, I can target one monster used in that Link Summon, and bring it back! 

“Come back! Linguriboh!” 

To Ai’s call, the tiny little ball with a link arrow tail returned, growling in its aggressive way as it angrily looked at the queens that stood before it. Its tail swayed a little as it joined the ranks on Ai’s field. 

“It’s good to see you, my little friend… but you won’t be here for long. I use Hiyari’s effect! I can tribute one cyberse monster on my field in order to add a level 5 or higher @Ignister monster to my hand! Laterrrr! Linguriboh!!” 

Linguriboh released a few last feral growls before fading away in golden sparkles as Ai gained the card into his hand. “I add Water Leviathan @Ignister into my hand, and Hiyari is now Level 4. Water Leviathan’s a Ritual monster, but! Oh! Wait! I’m not done! Using Hiyari’s other effe–!” 

Roboppi released a long yawn as the android boy sat on the sidelines hunched over, elbow on his crossed legs as he held his droopy head in his hand. 

“Bro…. is your turn gonna be over yet? I know you’ve gotta set up a lot of stuff…. But it’s been going on for a while…” 

“I-... I know that!!” Ai grumbled as he turned and gave his attention to Roboppi. Gimmie a second!! I’m almost done and it’ll be worth it!!” 

“Mmmm, I hope so…” Roboppi yawned again, just before Ai awkwardly coughed. 

“Anyway, where was I….? Oh! Right! 

“Hiyari’s other effect!! Because I used a Link Monster for the effect from before, I can also add Ai’s Ritual to my hand!” Ai’s Duel Disk was quick to find the card in question in his deck, and Ai was quick to pull it from his deck with a quick swish, leaving his deck to shuffle immediately afterwards as he glanced at the monsters and cards he had. 

He had brought out Dark Templar, Bururu, Doyon, Achichi, Hiyari…. 

Not a bad line up for his first duel. And not bad combos, either! 

With a deep sigh in, Ai puffed out his chest. 

“Alright…! I think my stage is set now…!” 

“Dark Ignis,” Queen practically hissed, “just what are you planning with a duel like this?” 

“Just sit back, and watch! With Bururu, I tune Doyon!!” Ai declared, letting the world of the bright and marvelous SOL cruise casino fade to a dull gray, as his monsters’ colors remained at least a fraction of their usual brightness. With a strong wind on the rise, blowing Ai’s cape up into the air as Queen fought to keep her hair out of her eyes, and Roboppi finally found his interest again… a strong beam of light struck down behind Ai, and reduced Bururu and Doyon to mere data. 

The data merged to become seven rings – pulsating with a life unseen by any eyes but Ai’s own, humming with beeps and high-pitched chirps of technology as they brought to life the wireframe of a hooved creature…. Complete with wings. 

“Chaos that roams the road engulfed in darkness alone. A gale from the sky will send you on your path to peace! Synchro Summon!

“Appear now! Level 7! Wind Pegasus @Ignister!” 

As Ai called for the ace monster he desired, a body of white was fully rendered, and the armored pegasus neighed with a mighty strength as it held its legs high into the air, before running around the duel field on nothing but air with small flutters of its wings. Right by Dark Templar’s side, it finally halted; linked by Templar’s arrow in Doyon’s place. It breathed through its nose, as it simply eyed the queens on the other side of the field. Eager to attack. 

**ATK/ 2300** DEF/ 1500

“I activate Bururu’s effect! Since it was used as a material for a Synchro Summon of a Cyberse monster, I can bring back its partner used as summoning material with it! Come back! Doyon!” 

With a tiny little meek cry of its name once again, Doyon returned in a bright display of pixels for a third time. Ai was quick to throw down another card onto the hidden slots of his duel disk. 

“And I activate the Spell Card, Ai’s Ritual!” The card appeared as Ai called, shimmering with a bright light as a humming sound signified the activation. “If I use this card to Ritual summon using Ignister monsters, I can banish Ignister monsters from the graveyard instead of tributing! 

I tribute Hiyari, and banish Bururu!” 

As Bururu’s card was lost for the remainder of the duel, Hiyari simply did her best with her tiny starfish arms to wave goodbye before vanishing into a shimmering light that became the spark for a blue flame. A blue flame that quickly flickered, and multiplied. Until they all lit a path like firelights left out at sea for those lost. A light of seven flames to guide lost spirits home. 

“A light in polluted seas, bring hope! Appear before us out of your hidden waters and guide our way! Ritual Summon! Come! Water Leviathan @Ignister!” 

Out of mist that came from behind Ai, a slender dragon-like creature came out from the blackness beyond him -- exposing a bejeweled head and a beak maw that opened as the leviathan released a shrill cry, joining its comrades on the field. 

**ATK/ 2300 ** DEF/ 2000

Queen wrinkled up her nose at Ai’s expanding battalion. Where Roboppi was now Oohh-ing and Awww-ing what his Bro had summoned, she was left with a scowl on her face. 

“Are you finished with this long-winded feeble attempt yet?” She sneered. “All of your monsters have 2300 Attack or less! There’s no way you can defeat my queens with that!” 

Ai’s only reply was to allow a sinister smirk to fall on his face, as his eyes dared to gaze directly into Queen’s own. 

“Are you sure about that?” 

“Wh--... what?” Queen let slip after Ai’s response. And Roboppi was back on his feet, bouncing once again as he cheered Ai on.

“It’s here, it’s heeere!!” He cheered, flailing one arm, and then the other. “It’s time for the Big Bro Comeback!!” 

“I activate Wind Pegasus’ effect!” Ai began, thrusting a hand forward. The pegasus lept into the air at Ai’s command, neighing as it hovered there with the help of its sparkling wings of it’s own gale. “For as many @Ignister monsters I have on my field, I can destroy any spells or trap cards on your field!” 

“What?!” Queen practically squawked. 

“Whoaaa! Bro has 5 Ignisters on his field!” Roboppi said, raising his hand up to match the number. “But… Queen only has two spell cards on the field… So that means…!” 

Allure Palace and Allure Dance vanished into golden glowing lights, that faded as fast as they came as Queen was left without her two pedestals helping her stand tall. 

“Without those cards, your queens are stripped of their power. So their ATK goes down!!” Ai cried out, pointing to the monsters as they all stepped down in regards to losing their strength. 

Allure Queen LV5 fell to her knees. 

**ATK/ 1000** DEF/ 1000

Allure Queen LV7 found herself kneeling, only held up by the support of her staff. 

  
  


**ATK/ 1500** DEF/ 1500

And Golden Allure Queen was left clinging to her staff as she slumped forward, no longer as mighty as she used to be. 

**ATK/ 5000** LINK-3

“Disappointed in your friends, your majesty? Just wait. Water Leviathan’s effect! By targeting one of your monsters, and returning as many Link Monsters as I can to the Extra Deck, I can bring one of them even further down! And how many Link Monsters do I have? Oh. Just one. Linguriboh’s back in my Extra Deck, and your Golden Allure Queen… goes back down to zero!” 

A gasp left Queen as she stepped back in the shock. Meanwhile, Roboppi shot back up onto his feet. 

“WHAAAAT?! But--! Bro! What about Golden Allure Queen’s effect! About card effects!!” 

“See, that’s the thing about monsters like Golden Allure Queen. Sometimes, they need a card to get their big boosts… and Golden Allure Queen? Needs her palace to be able to order anyone out of her kingdom. And without it? She’s  _ powerless. _ ”

Queen watched with wide, cyan eyes as her all powerful queen held onto her staff as it begun to tilt to the side under her weight, falling down onto her knees, as all of her power was taken in an instant. Faster than she realized. 

**ATK/ 0 ** LINK-3

“And since you can’t choose which of your monsters get attacked anymore, either… Water Leviathan attacks Allure Queen LV7!” 

The sea serpent beast roared as it opened its beak, before spraying out a current of water fired out in a spiral -- drenching the queen easily with no resistance. With no equip spells, there was no defense. 

“Water Leviathan’s secondary effect!” Ai cried out, “During the battle, your monster’s attack is _ halved!” _

**ATK/ 750** DEF/ 1500

The queen fell easily, fading away into golden light against the water that drenched Queen on the way down. Not that it affected her any, due to dueling within VRAINS, but the effects were felt as her avatar flickered with the pain of being hit by the rush of wild water.

**\- QUEEN: 2450 LP -**

Queen growled once the blue glow of battle damage faded, her hands at her sides balled into fists as her hands shook. And so did her arms. 

Oh? Ai had to wonder. Was he getting to her?

“Again! Wind Pegasus! Attack Allure Queen LV5!” Ai demanded, with no hesitation whatsoever. The pegasus answered by standing on its hind legs and neighing as it began flapping its wings to build a wind gust… before running straight for Allure Queen LV5, and trampling over her with ease. 

Queen screamed, as the wind around her once again forced her avatar to light up with her simulated pain as the wind wracked her body, and her life points continued to fall. Fall down, down, down… 

**\- QUEEN: 1150 LP -**

Once Queen’s Life Points and avatar finally evened out, she opened her eyes, wide and shaking and… scared. She breathed, heavily and quickly, as she wasn’t smirking or scowling, she was left with a shaking form. 

“No… no, nonono…. This can’t be happening to me…. To be beaten by… by… A-... An Ignis!! Just what the hell is this?! I--... this can’t be--... but… I--....” 

Much like her monster before her, she fell to her knees. Hands against the polished hardwood that even in virtual reality, showed her just how wide her eyes had become. How her face was squeezed and full of wrinkles just like her heart was as it pounded in her chest. This was it. This was absolutely it. 

“I--... I had the perfect formation…! And you… you smashed right through it! I even had my Skill ready for you, in case you got the upper hand….” 

“Eh? You had a Skill?! In a Master Duel like this?!” Roboppi called, pivoting to face Queen before giving her a gigantic pout with balled up fists and puffed up cheeks. “That’s cheating!! You’re a filthy cheater!!” 

“DOES IT MATTER IF I CHEATED OR NOT?!” Queen shouted as her voice cracked. “It doesn’t matter… it’s only if I’m direct attacked…” 

Her gaze, with her hair amiss and her necklace lost to the tide a less than a few minutes ago, looked up at the fallen Queen. Golden and regal. Powerful and feared… but powerless against what stood before her. All of her attack, taken in but an instant. Before she could even blink. 

“... But with Golden Allure Queen still on the field, with zero attack… my monster’s at your mercy…” She spoke, voice wobbling as she let the last of her strength fade. She hung her head low out of exhaustion. 

“... Everything I built. It’s reduced to nothing.”

Roboppi stood there, his hands close to his chest as he was left to watch a human change in an instant due to his big bro’s dueling. He had finally kept silent, as Ai did the same. Head held high, as he stood tall. 

His sword at the ready, in his knight’s hands. Ready to serve who would soon be king. 

“... What are you waiting for?” Queen asked, her voice lowering in anger as she lifted her head and gritted her teeth. 

“Take your revenge. You know I’ve earned that much.” 

Roboppi turned, his hair moving with him, as he sent distressed, slitted yellow eyes towards the AI a fair few years his senior. Ai paused, for a moment, but with an expression not boasting a silly exuberant smile or smirk, his conviction was clear. 

“Yeah,” he finally spoke, voice quiet and left without any regret to be found. “You really have.

“Dark Templar! Attack Golden Allure Queen!!” 

With a grunt, and a shout of effort, the knight hoisted his sword up above his head, the wings of a devil sticking out upon his back as he delivered retribution, and cut the golden queen in half. 

The queen vanished into lustrous sparkles that were knocked back by the wind of the knight’s blade – pushed into the Queen dressed in red, as her hair was blown back, and she held on against the gust… but her strength wasn’t enough, for how much she tried, and pretended, atop her chain of command. 

She screamed as she was thrown back, and fell against the casino floor. 

**\- QUEEN: 0 LP -**

**\- AI WINS -**

“Whoohoooo!! Bro won!! Big bro won!!!” Roboppi cheered as he ran in circles within the small pocket plane in Link VRAINS, arms outstretched as he continued to cheer and hollar, even as Ai still continued to not even dare to say a word. 

He merely watched as the body of queen dissipated in the digital realm they were within, exposing from her choker around her neck in a diamond much like SOL – much like the SOLtis – a diamond cube shimmering with blue light. 

Ai caught it, within the palm of his hand, as he heard it click in his hand like a lost high rolling die. Like a key fit in a lock. 

He had her security key, and now he needed the second – as he looked out towards the void beyond the illusion of the casino they played within. 

“Guess that’s pretty much Checkmate…. Isn’t it?” 

\--

The throne has been emptied, but the kingdom is yet to be seized. 

The attack from the shadows is still desiring a victory, but he won’t fall easily.

Knowing his life is at risk, he sends a call to arms to those he trusts.

To Playmaker! 

** _An enemy towards SOL Technologies… _ **

** _I have to move ahead… but… _ **

Next time! On Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS!

The Network Depths! _ _

** _INTO THE VRAINS!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Luna: Hey we did it! Not gonna lie, I was super happy with Ai and Roboppi’s casino shenanigans. I think that was something we joked about and we decided to put it in haha! Please don’t let Roboppi have any alcohol what a disaster.
> 
> Zack: OH YEAH, NO, ROBOPPI WITH ALCOHOL IN HIS ROBOTIC SYSTEM... YIKES LMAO...
> 
> Luna: ALSO YOU KNOW WHO IS THE MVP HERE? ZACK AND HIS DUEL WRITING SKILLS? Seriously bless him for this. I really like that format for duel writing! 
> 
> Zack: OH DJHDSFJHFDHSDGDS DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT. I had fun! Even though I checked, and re-checked, and re-re-checked effects... and we have a duel editor on top of it to still make sure it's right.... THIS WASN'T CHAOS AT ALL...
> 
> Zack: But. Damn. That ending got dark. That wasn't in the original script, that just kinda. Happened as I was writing. I kinda like it, tho. Keeps the edge going! 
> 
> Luna: Anyway - look forward to the next chapter because that’s when things really start to heat up!
> 
> Zack: Yep! We get into pretty much straight original VRAINS S3 Complete content next week, folks! Hope you stick with us and like it! See you next time!


	6. Turn 105 A - The Network Depths

After doing one final check to make sure all her books and stationary were there for her day at school, Aoi zipped her bag up and placed it on her shoulders. She took a quick glance in the mirror, tucking a few loose strands of brown hair behind her ears before adjusting the pink heart pin on her tie. After doing one final check to make sure all her books and stationary were there for her day at school, Aoi zipped her bag up and placed it on her shoulders. She took a quick glance in the mirror, tucking a few loose strands of brown hair behind her ears before adjusting the pink heart pin on her tie. Once satisfied with how she looked, the young student left her bedroom and headed down the hall to slip her brown shoes on. Aoi wasn’t one to be too fussed about her appearance, but given her known status as Akira Zaizen’s sister, she wanted to make herself at least presentable. 

As per her usual morning routine, Aoi passed her brother on her way to the hall. This was normally her chance to say goodbye for the day before parting ways as she went to school and Akira went to work. However, this time around, Aoi was left to give him a silent but appreciative nod due to the fact that he was on the phone, to which he gave a quick wave in return. While it was much preferred to be able to say goodbye to him properly, Aoi didn’t mind. It was probably an important business call, after all, so Aoi left him be and began putting on her shoes.

“What did you say…?!”

The sudden shout from her brother quickly caught Aoi’s attention, and she stood up right in an instant, watching over Akira in concern. What was wrong…?

“But… how?! … I–… I see. Yes, of course. I’ll be right there.” Akira hung up, his shaking fingers shoving his phone in his pocket as he quickly got up to head towards the door to leave, only to gasp quietly upon seeing his sister.

“Ah–… Aoi. I thought you had already left,” Akira spoke, fiddling with the buttons of his suit nervously, which only concerned Aoi even more. The last time she had seen him this panicked was as Playmaker was holding one of the Ignis hostage nearly a year ago. When things were beyond his control. 

“I was on my way out,” she replied, taking a step forward. “Did something happen?”

“It’s… Queen. Something’s happened to her and now she’s in intensive medical care – a coma,” he sighed out nervously with a slight shake of his head as Aoi’s amber eyes widened in shock. “I need to leave for SOL Technologies as soon as possible to try and talk with the representatives right out away and resolve the issue.”

“Queen? Your boss? She’s in charge of the entire company, isn’t she?” Aoi asked, her brows furrowed as she tried to piece together what was going on. For it to be this concerning… was she taken down?

And if so… by who?

“She is, but…” Akira hesitated, taking a deep breath as he straightened his stance. “Please don’t worry about it. I’m sure I can sort it out.”

Oh no. Aoi wasn’t falling for that. They didn’t go through Lightning’s trials only to close each other off again. She wouldn’t allow that.

“Brother, if this is as concerning as you are making it out to be, then at least talk to me about it,” Aoi sighed, reaching out to take his arm gently. “We have been through a lot together. You know what I’m capable and you’ve seen me in action. If this concerns Link VRAINS, then I want to know.  _ Please _ .”

Akira took a look at Aoi, seeing her heart on her sleeve as she looked back at him, a frown on her face as she stood strong in front of him. As she always had, despite how blind he was to it before. She was here for him, so he had to let her in with his sister’s heart so out in the open; so vulnerable to put her feelings of their relationship out on the line, Akira knew he had to give her that chance. He wouldn’t go back on his word to trust her, not after he saw what she could do out in the field.

“… Alright,” Akira gave in, giving Aoi a small but nervous smile as he reached over himself; placed his hand on top of hers and gave it a soft squeeze for reassurance. “Keep your phone on you. I’ll send an update once I find out more information, okay? But please… go to school and focus on that for now.” 

A soft smile came across Aoi’s features as she nodded at her brother’s words. This was nice – feeling her brother’s true trust. It was a connection with him she had missed and desperately wanted for years, and finally receiving it made her feel powerful and respected.

For once she… finally felt like her own person.

“I will. I promise,” Aoi answered, pulling away so she could adjust her backpack. “I should go now so I won’t be late.” That was the last thing she needed; having this responsibility and proceeding to give a bad example by showing up late to class. It wasn’t exactly the right start Aoi was looking for.

“Ah,” Akira replied upon seeing the time. He quickly tightened his tie as he grabbed his own briefcase and made his way past her. “I need to hurry as well.”

Yet as the two approached the door, Aoi couldn’t help but stop and call out to him.

“… Brother?”

“Yes?” Akira turned around and looked down at her, his concern for work still evident in his eyes but he wanted to hear what his sister had to say anyway.

“Thank you… for trusting me.” Her voice was soft as she spoke of her appreciation; it was practically a whisper, filled with the gentle nerves that came with speaking up about her true feelings. However, when gold eyes met lavender and she saw Akira’s features soften to smile down at her, she was glad she had spoken up in the first place.

“Of course, Aoi,” Akira reassured her, walking on ahead of her to the door and hold it open for her. “You’ve grown up… We  _ both _ have.”

“Yes… I suppose you’re right.” Aoi couldn’t stop another smile from forming on her face as she walked through the door. While she was of course still worried about what would happen to Link VRAINS and SOL Technologies, this conversation with her brother was something she had needed this morning – something they both needed.

And before the two parted ways for the rest of the day, Aoi gave her brother one final nod. 

“Good luck.”

–

Luck was certainly something Akira needed that day as his first demand for the day the moment he got into the office was to speak to the Kings.

“The news of Queen’s falling has spread throughout the company,” one of the Kings spoke up the moment their digital meeting had started, the red star glistening with every word to which Akira only bowed his head.

“She had the highest ranking within the company, aside from us, of course.” Akira winced at the blue star that brightened up, mildly disgusted that they would rub their own status in his face once more when one of their highest ranking employees was now  _ hospitalized.  _ “Surely there had to be some panic upon hearing such news.”

“The company is now at risk due to this new enemy.” The yellow star shined as the last King cut right to the chase. “Zaizen… We’ve heard all the talk about you from other employees.”

Akira raised his head up from his bowed stance in an instant. “... You have?”

“Yes, it appears you are quite the hero,” the yellow star glimmered with its baritone voice ringing throughout the empty meeting hall. “Surely someone of your potential deserves more responsibility within our ranks.”

“How can I be of service?”

“Queen held a key – one that unlocks all of SOL Technologies potential,” the red star spoke up once more, quickly catching Akira’s attention. This was the first time he had ever heard about such a thing. Just how long had the keys existed for?

“There are only two within the company, and we hold the other one. Unfortunately, Queen’s security key was taken by the one who attacked her, putting the other one at risk. To stop the key from getting into their hands, we need to give it to someone responsible, reliable and strong; someone we can trust to keep it safe.

“That someone is you, Zaizen.”

Despite what an honor this appeared to be, Akira couldn’t stop himself from frowning at the gesture. A year ago, he would have thanked them endlessly for such responsibility within the company, but after learning some of the dark secrets kept within SOL Technologies’ locked vault, it felt more like a way for the Kings to stay safe by bribing him into the line of fire.

Still… as much as he hated to do the Kings’ bidding, Akira needed that key if he wanted to find out more about what happened to Queen and how it could potentially affect the future of Link VRAINS; even as much as he feared possibly being this enemy’s new prey. So, instead of lashing out at their cowardice and shaming their need to force the target from their backs to his, Akira bowed once more, taking the responsibility for himself.

“Thank you,” he spoke, his voice somewhat strained with his best attempt of fake gratitude. “It would be an honor.”

“We know you will not let us down.”

–

“They make me sick,” Akira sighed as he left the bridge, his shoulders visibly losing their tension that formed every time he was forced to have a meeting with the Kings.

Hayami, who was standing nearby waiting for him, quickly bounced over with her tablet in hand, ready to jot down any immediate notes and reminders from the meeting. There were many things she had heard about the Kings from Akira directly, and while she wished she could have been in the meeting to help her boss, she was happy to be able to assist him at all. 

“What did they say?” Hayami asked, tilting her head to the side. “What are they going to do about Queen?”

“Nothing it seems,” the Executive Director responded with disgust, lifting his hands up to rub at his temples. “They just want to stay far away from taking any blame as possible, as per usual.”

“Th-then…” Hayami began with a stutter, pulling her tablet close to herself. “What’s going to happen to SOL Technologies?” 

“Don’t worry about that. We’re not going without a leader. They saw to that.” 

_ “Huh?” _ Hayami practically shouted, green eyes widening as she leaned closer to her boss. “So, then… who’s taking after Queen?” 

“I am.” 

_ “Y-YOU ARE?!” _ She shouted as she backed away in her shock. “Y-... You’re our CEO now, Mr. Zaizen…? W-well… c-... congratulations! … Though, I’m not sure I should say that in this situation…” 

“Ah,” Akira spoke, after letting Hayami fluster herself up as she normally did. He was used to it at this point. “I’d… rather not be praised for this. If it was any other circumstances, yes, but…” 

The newly appointed CEO released a sigh, lowering his head. “This isn’t something I’ve earned. This is a target I’ve been given. A target on my back to defend the Kings of SOL Technologies.

“I’d like to not be praised for being a scapegoat.” 

“A… scapegoat…?” 

Akira sighed. “It seems as the CEO I was given a code key to SOL Technologies. To everything this company holds close. The very thing Queen’s attacker took from her.” 

A gasp left his assistant almost instantly. 

“I’ve heard about the code keys… That there’s two of them in order to avoid everything being taken and lost. With that sort of thing with you… won’t you be attacked next?”

Akira pursed his lips from his own anxieties and tension about the situation. 

“Perhaps. It certainly makes me a target for the next attack, to be sure.” 

Hayami whined slightly, as she held her tablet close to her face in fright. Not for herself, but the leader she had grown to find herself… rather attached to. 

“No… I don’t want you to face the same fate as Queen, Mr. Zaizen…!”

“Trust me. That’s something I wish to prevent with all this, as well.” 

“So, then,” Hayami spoke up, evening out her once shaky voice as she leaned forward, attention completely on Akira, “what are we going to do about Queen’s assailant? About how they might come after you next?” 

“Don’t worry,” Akira spoke confidently to reassure his assistant, standing tall as he turned his gaze to the high, windows-only walls to the outside of Den City, glancing at the city below he was now and always ready to protect. “I have a plan on where to go from here.” 

—

In the same order that they always did, day in and day out, the school bells for Den City rang out against the cityscape around it as its students didn’t at all wait for it to finish to leave for the day. With his book bag held over his shoulder as he walked down the extended, long staircase at the front of the school, Yusaku Fujiki was no different. 

Except he wasn’t exactly left alone for long, despite how quiet his walks had become as of late. 

“Yusakuuuu!!” Takeru called, coming up behind him as he held his own backpack’s strap across one of his shoulders, waving as Yusaku only stopped and waited for him to catch up.

“Takeru,” Yusaku nodded at him, adjusting his hold on his own backpack as he let his friend catch his breath. “You alright?”

“Y–… Yeah!” While Takeru tried to reassure him through his light pants, Yusaku couldn’t help but tilt his head slightly. There was something different about Takeru’s usually relaxed yet happy demeanour. While he seemed in good spirits, his behaviour was… off to say the least.

“Can I talk to you about something? It’s… kinda important.”

And there it was.

“Sure,” Yusaku replied, starting their walk once again so the two of them could walk and talk. He was quiet as he waited for Takeru to speak up, as he didn’t want Takeru to feel any pressure to say what was on his mind immediately. So while the two walked in silence for a minute or so, Yusaku focused on the scenery around them; the fresh leaves of spring that slowly dropped petals that danced their way down to the ground, the new blooms of tiny flowers decorating the grass. The seasons were changing again, and it seemed so was everything in his life.

A new life...

“Yusaku,” Takeru blurted out, finally breaking the silence between them, “the truth is–”

** _BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ._ **

The loud vibrations coming from the right pocket of Yusaku’s blazer caught the two off-guard, and the conversation was put on hold for the moment.

“Ah, sorry,” Yusaku quietly apologized, taking his phone out of his pocket as he looked to see who was calling him. Hm. That was odd.

“What’s wrong?” Takeru asked upon seeing the confusion on Yusaku’s face.

“It’s Kusanagi,” was all Yusaku replied before swiping his thumb to the right of the screen to answer the call. While Takeru raised his eyebrows in concern, he stayed quiet, waiting for what the conversation had in store.

“Kusanagi?” Yusaku answered, pressing the phone to his ear. He didn’t speak after that, only briefly looking over at Takeru before letting out a quiet hum as Kusanagi spoke over the phone. “Alright. We’re on our way.”

“What is it?” Takeru questioned after Yusaku hung up.

“I’m not sure, but he said we need to come to the truck right way,” Yusaku replied, to which the white and red haired student just nodded.

“Right.”

The two rushed off, making their way to the edge of Stardust Road where Kusanagi’s truck was usually located when he needed some quiet business hours. But this wasn’t the time for business.

At least... not of the hot dog variety.

As the two approached the truck, Yusaku jumped on ahead and opened the back doors, letting Takeru and himself inside where Kusanagi was waiting for them.

“Kusanagi, we’re here.”

“Good timing,” Kusanagi chipped in, his gaze not leaving his computer as he tapped away on his computer. “You both need to take a look at this.” He waited for Yusaku and Takeru to come closer and take seats beside him in his spare desk chairs before bringing up a new window on his computer screen.

“Is that–…” Yusaku started as Kusanagi nodded.

“Yeah. Another email from Ghost Girl.”

Blue eyes blinked as Takeru adjusted his glasses to look closer at the screen… only to squint at the random symbols all over the email.

“Uhh… How do you guys know this isn’t a virus or something? I can’t even read it.”

“She’s used the subject line before,” Yusaku explained simply. “Her encryption method is the same as well. There’s no doubt. It’s Ghost Girl.” 

Takeru once again squinted at the screen, leaning forward as he held onto the back of Kusanagi’s chair. “... Mr. Daddy Longlegs….? What the—...?” 

“I’ll admit,” Kusanagi cut in, a hand over his chin in thought as he looked over the message, “this is rather peculiar for Ghost Girl’s usual messages. It’s her, but this… doesn’t seem to be about her.” 

“What do you mean?” Yusaku asked. 

“She’s asking for Playmaker and Soulburner’s help, saying someone needs to see them urgently. An employer.”

“An employer…?” Playmaker himself questioned again, thinking of any possibilities who this “employer” could have been. There was only one person he could think of. 

“Could it be Zaizen?” 

“Possibly,” Kusanagi replied, “I can’t say for sure, but Zaizen is an option.” 

“If Zaizen is asking for Playmaker and Soulburner… Did something happen with SOL Technologies? Within Link VRAINS?” 

“Yep. It says that Playmaker and Soulburner are needed to meet with him within Link VRAINS at the hour of 3-4ths of the day.” 

“So 9 PM.” 

“Yeah.” 

Now, Takeru was listening, in his distraught mess behind Yusaku and Kusanagi; becoming more and more lost for words as they spoke without him. Despite the interesting pieces of info that were left right in front of him, he couldn’t shake something off, and was left to just sigh behind his partners. 

“We’re… really not going to talk about that subject line, huh…?” Takeru wavered in his speech, before just. Forgetting about the subject. There were more pressing matters at hand than Ghost Girl’s designation for the email. Made clear as Yusaku kept his eyes zoned out on the keyboards of Cafe Nagi’s supercomputers, for a moment or two, before shifting his gaze to Kusanagi. 

“It’s Zaizen. Playmaker and Soulburner are needed in Link VRAINS. But Link VRAINS closed after the Neuron Link remained a liability for them. For us to meet in Link VRAINS, she had to have sent an access code.” 

“Spot on, Yusaku.” Kusanagi said, scrolling to the bottom of the email that came with an even further encrypted attachment. “She did just that. Doesn’t look like it’s anything like a backdoor or a security loophole. For something this protected, it has to be a special admin clearance access code. One that gets us in without any problems.” 

“The only one we know of that could do that is Zaizen.” Yusaku spoke with finality, certain in his deduction. He lifted himself out of his seat, standing up as he kept a hand close by his Duel Disk. “Something must have happened to SOL Technologies to where our help is required.”

“We’re going?” Takeru said as he straightened his posture to stand alongside his classmate. “Do you have any idea of what’s going on?” 

“I don’t,” Yusaku answered planely, “but it has to be something severe if they call upon Link VRAINS’ supposed ‘heroes.’ They need the assistance, and desperately.”

“Plus, there’s no reason to suspect that it’s a trap or anything,” Kusanagi said as he leaned back in the chair and shrugged with one arm. “After Playmaker saved Link VRAINS from Bowman and the Neuron Link, they took off his bounty. So they’re not after Playmaker anymore, and they haven’t gone looking for Ai, either.” 

“SOL Technologies isn’t exactly a company I’d see myself assisting,” Yusaku spoke, “but we need to hear them out. All we know is they’ve asked for help. We may be more involved than we think.” 

Yusaku turned his gaze to his hacker helper. “Open and run the access code. I’m going.” 

“I’m going, too,” Takeru finalized. “Yusaku’s right. We should at least see what they want. There’s no pain in just seeing what they want, right?” 

Yusaku nodded, and Kusanagi gave his two employees a quick grin. 

“Helpful to anyone who needs it as always… Alright…! I’ll get the access code ready to be executed. Come back here closer to 9 PM tonight.” 

The two boys nodded and voiced their agreement instantly, sure of themselves and their choices. 

They left Kusanagi to his own devices to see the rest of their daily lives outside of the network through. They decompressed from a day of school and prepared themselves for what could be five minutes to the entire night within the network. Homework was either left alone or attempted, and by 8:45 PM, Yusaku and Takeru had met within the truck, and were given the all clear. 

Within their respective chambers in the truck, they found their decks, and threw them confidently within their Duel Disks, calling out just as confidently as the devices whirred and prepared themselves to allow them into the VR network. 

** _“INTO THE VRAINS!!” _ **

The mauve and dark blue sky was a sign of Link VRAINS’ updated Night Mode on the latest servers. Stars twinkled amidst the islands of rubble and architecture as the hub city of Link VRAINS was cold and desolate. A ghost town compared to its old activity that buzzed and never slept, no matter what hour it was in server time. 

Even more strange and unusual, was even Central Station being left empty. Once a hub for all sorts of information and access within the network, it remained unused by a single user. 

That was, until Playmaker and Soulburner logged in using the access program they were given. 

In the gathering of bright blue pixels, the frame of Playmaker, covered in green and black, unchanged as always, appeared alongside Soulburner, with green and yellow eyes observing the absent surroundings. 

At least the lights were still on, for the sake of letting them see, and to Takeru’s secret gratitude. 

Central Station’s populace only grew as the moments before 9 PM continued to pass. Pixels re-arranged themselves as a woman with swirled and crossed around grey and pink hair joined Playmaker and Soulburner. 

“Ghost Girl.” Playmaker greeted. 

“Yo!” She greeted back, “It’s been a while, Playmaker. Soulburner. You two been well?” 

“We’ve been hanging in there,” Soulburner replied with a small laugh. “How’ve you been, without your “treasure hunting” business with Link VRAINS being closed?” Yes, bending down a little and doing air quotes was necessary. Playmaker didn’t say a word about it besides him. 

“Oh! You think I need Link VRAINS to find treasures within the network?” Ghost Girl had to release a teasing giggle at that, as with the buffering sound of yet another soul making themselves known within the network, forming besides Ghost Girl, she batted her hand at Takeru. 

“No, no, no. My business has been going just fine since they closed Link VRAINS down, thank you. I appreciate your interest. Is there something you’d like for me to find for you~?” 

Unfortunately, Ghost Girl’s offer was left unanswered, as a man with a cape bundled up and secured around his neck, a purple matching had obscuring his masked face stood behind her that took the boys’ attention instantly. Especially Takeru’s. 

“What—?! Blood Shepherd?!” Soulburner exclaimed as he fully logged in, only earning a cross of his arms from the bounty hunter. “What are you doing here?!” 

“As if I’d ignore a client’s request to find an assailant,” Blood Shepherd answered coldly. “With such a hefty reward on SOL Technologies’ behalf, as well.”

Before Soulburner could say anything like how greedy Blood Shepherd was, or anything of the sort, Ghost Girl scoffed and lightly punched the bounty hunter’s arm. 

“Oh, knock it off. You know that’s not why you’re here.” 

“You’re not the  _ only _ reason I’m here, though.” 

“Sure, I’ll give you that.” She sighed, shrugging her shoulders. “But you’re not just here for the money SOL Technologies is giving you, either.” 

Despite the sibling banter, Playmaker’s gaze turned to the right-hand side of the dome structure they were within. Against the noise of Blood Shepherd saying that it shouldn’t be such a big deal that he was doing his sister a favor, the loading sound of two people logging in went unnoticed to everyone but him it seemed; as shimmering, long blue hair appeared against pixels, along with a tall man besides the girl around Playmaker’s age also appeared, adorned in a suit and tie. 

“Blue Maiden. Zaizen.” Playmaker greeted once they had fully logged in, garnering the attention of everyone else in the room. 

Not that their presence was much of a surprise, considering Akira was why they had all gathered in the first place. 

“Thank you all for coming,” Akira said, making sure to keep his formal atmosphere for the meeting in question. “I highly appreciate you all arriving to hear me out.” 

“So,” Soulburner began, “What’re we all here for, Zaizen? Did something happen that you need us all for?” 

As Soulburner spoke, however, a light flashed in the corner of Playmaker’s eye. He turned his gaze, curious, to find someone else joining them. The frame of small, still developing muscles against broad shoulders and striking styled yellow hair rendered within the server, as a SOL Technologies logo was still branded against his avatar. 

As Playmaker’s attention was stolen by the surprise guest, so was everyone else’s. Akira gasped at the sight of him. 

“Go Onizuka?!” Blue Maiden called out, taking a step forward towards him to get a chuckle out of the former charisma duelist. 

“Surprised to see me?” Go spoke out with a smirk. “It’s not as if it’s  _ actually _ a surprise. Just say you invited me and get on with the meeting already. You’re wasting everyone else’s time.” 

“But… I—...” Akira stammered, “I… didn’t give you the information, though…. I… actually wanted to leave you out of this…” 

Go hummed curiously at that statement, a brow raised. “Then why did you bring your assistant by the hospital yesterday?” 

“Hiyami?” Akira asked. “She was only meant to inform your doctors and nurses that while I wouldn’t be around, the finances for any further treatment could still go straight to our legal team. She was meant to prepare the hospital for the security lockdown I’m about to undertake...” 

Security lockdown. That was an interesting word. Playmaker took note of it. Clearly, something had happened and Akira was asking for his assistance. 

Just what  _ had _ happened, anyway? 

Go once again chuckled. “It seems she took that a bit into her own hands. Your assistant gave me the information on a little piece of paper she wrote up for me. She came by to mention she was concerned for your safety. Scared that you weren’t going to be alright. She kept her lips tight on anything important, don’t you worry. But she told me enough to rally me to action. I’m not just going to sit by as your life is being threatened. That isn’t happening.”

_ Zaizen’s life is being threatened…? _ Playmaker thought to himself, his expression hardening at the new snippet of information. With a glance to Soulburner, who was gritting his teeth in worry as he looked back at Playmaker, he obviously wasn’t the only one who caught wind of that.

Akira was left at a loss for words as he could see Hiyami herself clear as day — standing by Go’s hospital bed, tablet in hand as she fidgeted, crying upon being asked for more information. Worrying Go by every second as she wasn't direct, but still worried about her boss. What an open-hearted girl she was… 

She was probably stubborn on not involving Go, as well, but Go probably demanded the info out of her before she left the information. Akira couldn’t help but smile as he sighed. 

“That girl…” 

“Now,” Go interjected, after giving Akira a moment to reflect, “are you going to tell me what’s going on? Or ignore my help just because you don’t want to involve me after I involved myself?” 

“Well…” Akira said, his words frozen as he weighed his options. He didn’t have too many choices, however, as he kept his appreciative smile on his face. “If you’re going to look at it that way, then I’ll take your help. 

“Thank you. Go Onizuka. Your help will be greatly appreciated.” 

“I’ll do what I can,” he replied, before turning his gaze to the familiar face only a few feet away. Blue eyes staring right at Playmaker with a smirk. “Though, with this sort of team you assembled, I’m not sure I’ll be too much help. You even got  _ Playmaker _ involved. Now that takes talent. Or a serious threat.” 

“Go Onizuka,” Playmaker called at the recognition, taking a step forward. “Are you alright? The last time I saw you, you were…” 

_ — Malnourished, almost nothing but bones and lingering muscle mass, eyes bloodshot due to lack of sleep and brain trauma from a forced AI chip lined with Ignis code, absolutely out of tune with himself and his own being as a result… all of that went unsaid out loud in Playmaker’s pause —  _

— but Go simply shrugged, and proceeded to roll one of his shoulders. 

“Recovery’s been long, but I’m making progress. I’m not letting some jackass threaten what we’ve built. What _ you’ve _ built.”

Playmaker was taken aback by such honesty. “What _ I’ve _ built...?”

“Yeah,” Go answered, lowering his arm. “I wanted to thank you. Playmaker.” 

Now Yusaku was left to hum curiously, tilting his head. “Thank me? What for?” 

At that, Go couldn’t help but release a loud laugh from the depth of his stomach, smiling wide as he did so. It lacked the heart of the laugh Playmaker had heard before — when he won against him the first time nearly a year ago — but a laugh nonetheless. 

“You really haven’t changed, Playmaker.” Go finally responded. 

Yusaku was only left with a lack of knowledge of just what he was being thanked for, as Akira cleared his throat and brought everyone back to the topic at hand. 

“Okay,” Blue Maiden spoke aloud, hands on her hips as she walked with her brother to get ahead of the small crowd in order to speak to them properly. “You have all been brought here with special access into Link VRAINS for something very important. We’d prefer it if this didn’t get leaked or reach the news beyond what’s already been reported.” 

“I brought you all because you’re the ones that I trust the most,” Akira uttered with confidence and sincerity. “The ones I know will get what I ask of you done.”

Akira paused, before taking a deep breath. 

“Yesterday, the head of SOL Technologies, was attacked. Our very own Queen was hospitalized, with a very important asset of the company nowhere to be found.” 

“So you’re down a CEO,” Blood Shepherd interrupted. “How horrible for you. Where do we come in again?”

Ghost Girl was quick to give him yet another teasing smack to the digital, flesh arm he had as she couldn’t help but roll her eyes. 

“Where you come in, is what the culprit stole was Queen’s code key,” Akira said, keeping his way of speaking rather professional despite the siblings in front of him. “The code keys give access to everything SOL Technologies has to offer. From every classified record in the databank, to even Link VRAINS itself.” 

“So, if they have access to Link VRAINS, why have us meet here? That’s a risk, isn’t it?” Soulburner asked. 

“They don’t have access yet. Queen had only one of the needed code keys. I, unfortunately, hold the other one.” 

“Then this isn’t just for reclaiming the lost code key,” Playmaker interjected. “This is also about protecting yours.” 

“Exactly, Playmaker,” Blue Maiden’s voice spoke out, catching Playmaker’s attention and making his attention go straight to her. “If they’re after the code key, then my brother is their next target. He needs all the help we can get with making sure his code key isn’t taken and he’s unharmed, along with tracking down and finding the culprit before their attack. We may not have an idea of when they want to attack, but when they do, we need to be prepared.  _ Very _ prepared.” 

“Well, alright.” Ghost Girl spoke up with a shrug of her shoulders. “I can’t argue with that.” 

“But I can,” Blood Shepherd interrupted. “What’s in it for us, entirely? Why should we care?” 

“Is the money not good enough for you anymore, Brother?” Ghost Girl quipped back at him with a smirk. 

“I’m making sure it’s worth the  _ price,”  _ was Blood Shepherd’s answer, to which, Akira answered with a cough. 

“With both code keys in hand, the assailant in question could infiltrate everything SOL Technologies has within it,” Akira said. “Our super computers, servers, databases. Even Link VRAINS and the network itself.”

“Say what you will about SOL Technologies, but they have around 30% of shares with the network that encompases the entire globe.” Blue Maiden spoke for her brother, leading him to give her a nod. 

“If a rogue attacker was to get a hold of that,” Akira clarified, “then we can’t say what they’ll do with it. Our lives as we know it, society itself, will be in grave danger.

If that isn’t enough, controlling our interpersonal networks will lead to giving the assaulter control of the SOLtis androids. What society won’t be damaged by their hand if they like, will be damaged by any androids running amok if they so desire. There’s no telling what this enemy will do.” 

“Do you have any idea on who the attacker was, Zaizen?” Playmaker asked, Duel Disk at his side. 

Akira was quick to meet Playmaker’s gaze, standing firm and professional in the room full of bounty and treasure hunters, ex-charisma duelists, and people heralded as heroes. As eyes of violet met eyes of green, for just a moment… the newly appointed CEO took in a deep breath… only to release a sigh as he lowered his head. 

“No. I don’t. We have no information on them whatsoever beyond that Queen was found in her quarters deeply asleep — in a coma, due to mental damage.” 

_ “Mental damage?” _ Go asked, brows quirked in curiosity. 

“So they attacked within Link VRAINS.” Playmaker said. 

“They did.” Blue Maiden indicated. “They erased the duel logs and log in information from Queen’s Duel Disk, so there was no evidence of any fight, but we all know better than anyone else where exactly that kind of mental damage comes from.” 

Her expression grew darker, for only an instant. 

“I know that better than anyone.”

“So. This is why I called upon all of you.” Akira spoke delicately, placing a hand on his sister’s shoulder. “I trust you to not only keep this secret, but protect me, and find the assaulter.” 

“We’re thinking of having you all to split into teams for now,” Aoi continued. “A team of bodyguards to protect my brother, and a team of trackers. You know what your jobs will be from there. You’ll be given access to Link VRAINS to help us with whatever you choose to do.”

“You also have the option to decline, if you so wish.” Akira finalized, letting those he called upon speak for themselves.

With all the information presented towards him, Soulburner crossed his arms as he shifted his weight with a sigh through his nose. “Bodyguards and trackers, huh…?” He turned his gaze towards his classmate. 

“Playmaker, what do you think we should do with all this?” 

At the sudden question, a small, faint gasp left Playmaker as his shoulders lifted, just slightly. Not out of fright, but…

“I’m—... not sure.” 

Blue Maiden simply gazed at Playmaker, watching as he lowered his gaze in thought, at a loss of just what to do. She took a step forward. 

“I know where I’ll be,” she spoke out, getting her teammate’s attention. “I’ll be on the bodyguard team. Protecting my brother with the deck Aqua left behind for me. 

“I’m done with watching as everyone else fights without me.” 

Playmaker, to her resolve, said nothing as his head swirled with his thoughts. Soulburner, however, smiled beside him as he expressed just how she had the right idea about things, and had gone quite a long way. Yusaku turned his gaze to Go, who nodded and nominated himself as yet another bodyguard for Akira. Soulburner chuckled. 

“As expected of the great Go Onizuka. Good to see you’re back to being your great self again!” 

“We’ll see if I live up to your words, Soulburner,” Go replied with a smirk. 

Playmaker still said nothing on his role in things, watching as everyone took their mantles and claimed where they desired to fight, yet Yusaku himself still seemed lost. 

If this was given to him, back a few months ago. Before Ai and Roboppi left, before Bowman, he may not have stood alongside everyone else. He may have shrugged the dire situation off, and fought the entire thing alone. Yet here he stood. Amongst several people who fought with him and alongside him for the sake of others, and each other. Offered a chance to join them to once again protect their futures. Left with an option to defend, to search, or, to leave, if he decided to. 

And yet, he didn’t want to leave. Society was on the line, yet unlike the last time mankind hung in the balance of such a threat, he didn’t stubbornly decide to face it alone. 

This time? He didn’t want to, as he watched Go and Soulburner talk about dueling, and Playmaker saw Soulburner get excited to know and meet his idols for the first time in months, ever since he lost his partner. 

… His partner… 

“Well, you’ve got plenty of bodyguards, and guarding isn’t really my thing,” Ghost Girl spoke. “I’ll be a tracker. I’m sure with my set of skills, I’ll be able to snoop this attacker out. Right? Zaizen?” 

“I have all the faith in the world in you, Ghost Girl.” Akira replied. “I know you won’t let me down.” 

Playmaker let the conversation around him go ignored as he stared at his empty Duel Disk, feeling Takeru worryingly look at him as he didn’t look back. 

Ai was gone. Somewhere Yusaku had no idea where he was, or what he was doing. And yet, without the ignis, Link VRAINS was in danger yet again. 

Yusaku had no doubts. If Ai was around, he’d want to help. Probably make some comment about how  _ he  _ wasn’t what was on the line this time, ‘thank goodness’. Something like that. 

Yet Yusaku never really made a choice due to what Ai had to say. Beyond a few certain times, Yusaku usually did the opposite of what Ai wanted. Not caring what the AI thought. 

This wasn’t any different, but. The words of Kusanagi resonated deep within him, as he thought of just what to do here. 

_ “Well, I suppose that means that it’s time for your new life to begin.” _

That new life was being threatened. The future he had fought for, and built with those around him, was being threatened by some assailant.

… Ah. So that’s what Go Onizuka meant. 

He meant the bright future with those he cared about, even if he was lacking one person in particular. But he was sure that he’d find him again. Someday. 

They were partners, after all. 

“If you’re tracking this idiot down, then I’ll have to go with you,” Blood Shepherd spoke, walking up to join Ghost Girl, side by side. “I won’t let this dumbass destroy you just because they wanted to take down a company. That’s not happening to my sister.” 

“Brother…” Ghost Girl spoke with a smile, before laughing quietly. “Look at you. Stepping up to defend your sister. Be careful~ Everyone’s going to think you’ve gone soft~” 

To that, Blood Shepherd had to grumble. “I can easily choose to defend the man paying me instead. I can take that back, if you won’t stop.” 

Ghost Girl simply let out one last laugh, as footsteps clicked and clacked against the floor; belonging to one of Link VRAINS’ best duelists as he walked a few steps to join the other members of his team. 

Playmaker stood to the right of Ghost Girl, proudly. 

“I’m joining the tracker team,” he finalized, to Akira and Aoi’s growing smiles. He could feel Takeru smiling at him a ways over as well. 

“Someone is threatening our future. Our lives. We’ll find them. We’ll find them, and stop them from doing anymore damage. We’ll see to it.” 

“Playmaker…” Akira said, speechless. “I… thank you. Thank you so much for your help.” 

Playmaker let Akira’s words hang in the air, unanswered as Soulburner hummed in confusion. 

“I’m… not really the best at tracking someone through Link VRAINS. I’m… not even a hacker, really.” He laughed sheepishly. “So I—....”

“Soulburner. Join the protection team.” Playmaker interjected, and Soulburner stopped mid word with a slight sound as Playmaker stole his attention. “With a strong deck, like the one you made with Flame, your power is best needed there.”

“.. Yeah….” Soulburner began, before beaming in determination with balled fists. “Yeah, you’re right! If this person wants to take down SOL Technologies, they won’t stand a chance again Flame and I’s power!” He turned to face Akira. “Don’t worry, sir. I’ll protect you with all I’ve got!” 

Akira had to laugh, just a little, with a smile on his face. “I don’t doubt it, Soulburner. I’m counting on you.” 

With that said, he cleared his throat and regained more formal composure. 

“Right. With that settled, and our teams made, our efforts will begin as soon as you’d like. Bodyguard team, you’ll stay with me, in Link VRAINS or in the real world, depending on preference and what’s available. 

“Tracker team? Regroup when you’re ready to begin your efforts. I won’t question how you get it done, as long as answers are found. 

“I’m counting on all of you.” Akira shot a gaze to Playmaker, as he chuckled. 

With a breath to reassure himself — to steer himself on the path ahead — Playmaker simply stood tall and continued to look forward. 

For the sake of their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zack: WE'RE BAAAA~AACK~~~!! 
> 
> Luna: Aaah I’m glad we made it! Thanks everyone for being so understanding of our little hiatus. With Zack away and me starting my teaching prac, we just knew it would be better for us to just give us that time to focus on other things. But we’re back now and ready to keep going! 
> 
> Zack: This chapter may not be as original as we promised — my bad — but next chapter certainly will be! You've already seen what we've made different, but this chapter has a HUGE difference in it, so! We're setting up the tracks to start derailing from canon! :3c Also, writing Kusanagi was really fun for me this time, 'cause I actually met his Japanese voice actor at that con I went to! SUPER nice and awesome guy, oh man! 
> 
> Luna: YEAH ZACK HAD HIM GIVE ME A GOOD LUCK MESSAGE FOR MY STUDIES!! It was so awesome and it meant so much!! 
> 
> Zack: ENOUGH RAMBLING FROM US THO, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!! 
> 
> Luna: See you next week!


End file.
